Enredos de Oficina
by Anitikis
Summary: Las oficinas del edificio Hermes X, además de ser las más famosas en el mundo de la moda y los negocios en Manhattan, esconden tras sus paredes a un grupo de personas con vidas e historias distintas. AU. Todos Mortales. Percy x Annabeth / Jason x Piper (Summary completo adentro)
1. Bienvenidos, esto es Olympus

**Summary:** Las oficinas del edificio Hermes X, además de ser las más famosas en el mundo de la moda y los negocios en Manhattan, esconden tras sus paredes a un grupo de personas con vidas e historias distintas. Entre ellas están Piper McLean, la nueva secretaria ejecutiva de Olympus; Percy Jackson, el magnate más famoso, joven y exitoso de la última década; Annabeth Chase, su incondicional… ¿Asistente?; y Jason Grace, uno de los abogados de mayor renombre en todo New York. ¿Cómo se verán entrecruzados los destinos de estas personas? ¿Que secretos guardan? ¿Y cuáles se esconden a su alrededor? **AU. Todos Mortales. Percy x Annabeth / Jason x Piper**

* * *

_Disclaimer:__ Todos los personajes, escenarios, historias y demás cosas puedan reconocer aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Rick Riordan. Me adjudico únicamente la trama._

* * *

**Bienvenidos, esto es Olympus**

De los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, tenía que ser precisamente el primero de julio el día en que su despertador decidiera descomponerse. Si no fuera porque llevaba prisa, y porque se trataba de un objeto coleccionable de Mickey Mouse firmado por el mismísimo Walt Disney que le costó a su padre miles de dólares, Piper lo habría estampado contra la pared. En menos de diez minutos tuvo que vestirse, maquillase y peinarse de forma decente, mas para su mala suerte solo alcanzo a coger una tostada como desayuno junto a su bolso antes de abandonar el piso que compartía en Chinatown... Al menos Silena ya se había marchado, porque sino seguro se habría quejado del desorden que dejo frente al tocador del baño. Lo bueno de todo fue que nada más llegar a la parada del metro apareció el tren que la llevaría al Upper East Side, por lo que aun tenía esperanzas de llegar a horario y no ser regañada, o despedida, en el primer día de trabajo.

Hoy iniciaba su trayectoria laboral como secretaria ejecutiva en nada más ni nada menos que Olympus, una de las casas de moda más importante de la última década. Actualmente su fama ya era equiparable a la de Versace o Dior, y, según algunos economistas, se afirmaba que durante el invierno pasado sus ingresos habían doblado a los de Calvin Klein con la nueva línea de ropa masculina. Poco a poco el sello de Olympus se había extendido por toda América del Norte y Europa, con lo que se esperaba la apertura de cinco nuevas sucursales desperdigadas por las ciudades más importantes de Asia entre las que se encontraban Hong Kong y Tokio. Todo esto no era relevante para Piper, pero sabía que no podía asistir a su primer día de trabajo sin saber absolutamente nada de la empresa para la que trabajaría por lo cual decidió buscar en google datos relevantes sobre la famosa casa de moda.

Mientras el metro discurría por los túneles subterráneos de Manhattan, Piper McLean pensaba en cuanto extrañaba Los Ángeles. Llevaba apenas dos semanas en New York, y en ese poco tiempo podía afirmar que la vida de la gran manzana era agotadora. Por donde mirase, la gente abarrotaba tiendas, calles, museos y todo aquello que la rodeara, siendo la única excepción el Central Park que era lo bastante grande como para que los turistas no anduviesen apiñados. En California, sin embargo, los visitantes solían concentrarse en las playas conocidas y solo durante el verano, de manera que si uno era listo tranquilamente podía encontrar privacidad en un bar apartado o una playa escondida. A pesar de todo la idea de volver a su ciudad natal estaba descartada, no después de que al fin estaba a punto de cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños.

De tan abstraída que estaba no percibió que ya casi estaba acercándose a su destino, y si no fuera por la voz del altoparlante que anunciaba la llegada a la estación de Park Ave. con la calle 51 seguramente habría seguido de largo. Se dejo arrastrar por la ola de neoyorkinos hasta la salida del metro para luego transitar por la famosa avenida de Midtown hasta la calle 53 y virar hacia la izquierda.

No quería arruinar su aspecto, ya que seguramente la gente de Olympus pensaría que el hecho de trabajar "para la moda" implicaba "estar a la moda, pero sabía que si no apuraba el paso sus jefes no la considerarían una persona seria... En fin, siempre podía retocarse su maquillaje en el baño y sabía que se vería bien. Si había algo que desde niña la había caracterizado era que, no importase lo mal que estuviese vestida o el poco maquillaje que llevase, siempre los demás la veían bonita. Su padre en algunas ocasiones solía llamarla Afrodita, puesto que según el su hija era tan bella como la mismísima diosa griega del amor mas Piper atinaba a reír divertida ante tal disparate... No sabía que veían los demás, pero nunca se considero alguien que derrochara belleza. Si, tal vez su rostro era bonito y su cuerpo digno del de una muñeca de ballet, pero tampoco era para tanto porque su cabello chocolate y su piel bronceada por el sol del oeste no tenían nada de particular. A su parecer, lo que la hacía especial, además de su gran poder persuasivo, eran sus ojos… Por algún extraño motivo había ocasiones en que el sol los hacía parecer verdes, otras azules y otras de un color miel, conservando la mayor parte del tiempo este último. Según su padre era un rasgo heredado de su madre, ya que no sabía de la existencia de este fenómeno dentro de alguno de sus parientes Cherokee, pero nunca se atrevió a ahondar más sobre el tema puesto que eso implicaba abrir viejas heridas de su padre.

Antes de que la melancolía la invadiese avisto, al otro lado de la calle, el imponente edificio Hermes X, que según google pertenecía a la empresa de Olympus pero también albergaba bajo su techo bufets de abogados, contadores, empresas privadas y hasta oficinas de la famosa revista de modas Vogue junto a una de las tantas bodegas que usaban para guardar trajes de diseñadores exclusivos. Estaba situado en la intersección de 5th Ave. con la 53, y frente él había una réplica de la fuente de Ammannati en honor a Neptuno de la ciudad de Florencia, con una frase que rezaba "Si no te gusta tu destino, entonces escribe uno nuevo"... Sin dudas alguien dentro de la empresa se las daba de filósofo, porque el distintivo sello de un templo griego dio a entender a Piper que alguien de Olympus había ordenado colocar esa cosa ahí.

Atravesó las puertas de cristal, y tal y como recordaba de su última visita tres chicas tras un mostrador de granito se hallaban enfrascadas en sus ordenadores. No quería importunarlas, de modo que espero a que alguna de ellas levantara la vista antes de hablarles. Para su buena suerte, una morena de gesto amigable dejo de teclear para buscar unos papeles y reparo en su presencia.

-Buenos días, soy Piper McLean la nueva secretaria ejecutiva de Olympus- extendió su mano a través del mostrador algo temerosa, mas la chica del otro lado se la estrecho dedicándole una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Es un placer, me llamo Katie Gardner y soy la encargada de recepción del edificio.- respondió con voz amable, para luego concentrarse en buscar, entre una pila de papeles, un documento- Mellie ¿recuerdas donde deje el expediente que nos enviaron de la oficina principal?-

-Está junto a la máquina de café- respondió la aludida, sin despegar siquiera la vista de su ordenador y levantando el tubo del teléfono que acaban de sonar- Recepción del edificio Hermes X, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- en esos momentos Piper se preguntaba cómo alguien podía hacer tantas cosas a la vez y no perder la concentración. La tal Mellie dialogaba con naturalidad al teléfono explicándole a un cliente como comunicarse con el despacho del señor Grace, mientras escribía sin para algo en el ordenador y sonreía con dulzura a las demás personas que ingresaban al edificio con rumbo a los elevadores. Si Piper hubiese estado en su lugar, bueno seguramente ya habría borrado el informe sin querer o hubiese dado malas indicaciones a la persona del teléfono. Pocos lo sabían, pero sufría de un leve déficit de atención desde niña.

-¿Piper?- la llamo Katie sacándola de sus cavilaciones, mas al instante se cubrió los labios avergonzada con la mano izquierda- Perdón, apenas nos conocemos y ya la estoy llamando por su nombre de pila- ante aquello, la recién llegada no hizo más que sonreír y hacer un pequeño gesto con la mano.

-No hay problema, después de todo seremos compañeras desde ahora. Trátame de tú con toda confianza- para Piper esto de las formalidades no tenía sentido, ya que se notaba que Katie debía de rondar veinticinco al igual que ella... Sería extraño que alguien de su misma edad la tratara como si fuese una persona mayor, y más si ella no ocupaba ningún cargo de prestigio en el edificio.

Al instante, la chica de mostrador asintió con una sonrisa y le extendió unos papeles junto a un sobre de papel maché.

-Dentro están tu credencial de seguridad junto a tu gafete. Tendrás que mostrársela a los guardias cada vez que quieras subir a los elevadores, al menos hasta que te reconozcan, y usarla cada vez que quieras ingresar a puertas con cerraduras digitales, siempre que tengas autorización o este dentro de tus posibilidades- explico la rubia atropelladamente, a lo cual Piper asintió sin atreverse siquiera a interrumpirla- El gafete es una formalidad que nadie toma en cuenta en el edificio, pero dentro de Olympus es obligatorio a menos que quieras enfrentarte a la ira de la asistenta del jefe-

-Aunque lo uses o no hoy ten por seguro que recibirás una queja de esa mujer... No soporta que la señorita Tanaka este de visita tan temprano- comento Mellie interrumpiendo el discurso de su compañera, a lo que luego, junto con otra recepcionista, esbozaron una sonrisa burlona y por más que lo intentaron no pudieron contener la risa. Katie intento no hacerles caso, mas una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios.

-Sube hasta la vigésima planta, donde hallaras un mostrador muy parecido a este. Muéstrales tu credencial, déjales estos papeles y allí te dirán el resto.- al terminar con sus explicaciones, la chica dedico una última sonrisa a Piper y regreso a su silla- Por cierto, bienvenida a Olympus y de ahora en más te pido me llames por mi nombre-

-Gracias, y hasta luego Katie- la aludida le dedico un guiño antes de enfrascarse de de lleno en su ordenador. Sin dudas, parecía ser que las recepcionistas Vivian tras esos monitores. Piper esperaba que su nuevo trabajo no fuese como ese, porque definitivamente no era asi como quería pasar las siguientes ocho horas de cada día durante los próximos meses. Aspiraba iniciar en la moda desde abajo, pero no tras un ordenador que le quemara la vista y la imaginación para diseñar sus modelos.

Tal y como Katie le dijo, el guardia junto al elevador le pidió su credencial antes de cederle el paso. El hombre parecía un buen tipo, mas ese gesto serio y la porra que tenía a un lado indicaban a cualquiera que no era buena idea provocarlo por más que fuera de pequeña estatura. Presiono el botón que la conduciría a la planta numero veinte, y, justo antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran por completo, alguien se precipito ellas quedando casi aplastado. Al instante, las mismas se reabrieron.

-Señor Grace, le he dicho una y mil veces que no quiero ser responsable de un accidente en mi puesto de trabajo asi que le pediré que la próxima no arriesgue su vida solo por coger un estúpido elevador- replico el guardia molesto, mas Piper tuvo que obligar a no reírse de la escena puesto que el recién llegado le sacaba dos cabezas al oficial.

-Perdone Hedge, pero tengo una junta importante y ya llego tarde. ¡Lo hablaremos luego!- respondió el hombre sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras presionaba el botón que cerraba las puertas, para luego oprimir el numero veinte- Disculpe, ¿a que piso se dirige?- preguntó de forma cortes, mas parecía más enfrascado en revisar su portafolios que en otra cosa.

-Al mismo que usted, descuide- respondió Piper al tiempo que colocaba el gafete cerca de su hombro izquierdo. Según recordaba no usaba uno desde la preparatoria, cuando en su último año decidió trabajar a medio tiempo en una de las sucursales de Starbucks para juntar dinero y vacacionar junto a sus amigas en Cabo San Lucas... Aquel viaje le traía grandes recuerdos, mas lo de su tiempo Starbucks no porque el idiota de su supervisor se dedico a hacerle la vida de cuadritos luego de negarse a salir con él.

-Ahora no puedo, voy camino a una junta- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz grave del hombre, que acababa de responder una llamada de su móvil y parecía bastante molesto- No sé, y tampoco me importa mucho. Decídelo tú- a pesar de su tono tajante y su mal humor, Piper no podía negar que aquel hombre era muy apuesto. Sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico que de seguro, si los observabas por mucho tiempo, te dejaban sin respiración y su cabello rubio cortado al estilo militar junto al traje gris claro que traía daban la sensación de que se trataba de un espía internacional... Si Silena lo viera, seguro comenzaría sonreírle de forma coqueta como acostumbraba a hacer con cada hombre guapo que se cruzaba- Mira es temprano y no quiero discutir, nos vemos esta noche- en ese momento el corto la comunicación, y fue entonces cuando Piper opto por fingir que revisaba sus papeles... No quería era quedar el primer día como una metiche fisgona indiscreta, y mucho menos delante de alguien que podría ser su jefe.

Al llegar a su piso, el hombre del traje se precipito con una velocidad increíble fuera del cubículo y se perdió tras un pasillo lateral, saludando varios conocidos a su paso. Tal y como Katie dijo frente al elevador se alzaba otro mostrador de granito negro igual al de la entrada, salvo que este poseía detrás un letrero dorado que rezaba "Olympus" bajo la silueta de un templo griego. Al acercarse allí una chica, muy parecida a Katie, recibió sus papeles y comprobó su credencial.

-Buenos días señorita McLean. Siga por el pasillo de la derecha, y al fondo hallara el escritorio de la asistente del señor Jackson. De ahora en más se reportara ante ella- Piper asintió ante las nuevas órdenes, pensado que seguramente la tal "asistente" debía ser una cincuentona vieja gruñona por el modo en que todos se referían a ella. Una lástima, puesto que la mujer que se encargo de entrevistarla para el puesto la semana anterior la había tratado de forma cortes y amable. Sin dudas, le hubiese encantado trabajar para alguien asi. - Aquí entre nos, mi prima Katie ya me notifico de su llegada y me pidió que le dijera que le tenga paciencia a la señorita Chase. Es una buena persona, pero cuando las modelos de RED andan por aquí se pone de mal humor. Por favor, discúlpela si se muestra algo huraña- dijo la chica, en cuyo gafete podía leerse Miranda Gardiner, en voz muy baja y con un cara de lastima tremenda. Es confirmaba todo: la señorita Chase debía ser todo un ogro.

-De acuerdo, y gracias por el consejo- atino a responder Piper con pesadumbre, intentando ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Su puesto, para ser el primero dentro de una gran empresa, era importante; trabajaba para nada más ni nada menos que Olympus, una de las marcas más reconocidas dentro del mundo de la moda actual; su sueldo era lo bastante bueno como para mudarse dentro de poco a un pequeño apartamento mas al centro de Manhattan; y por si fuera poco estaría cerca del mismísimo Percy Jackson, el hombre leyenda dentro del mundo de los negocios, con lo cual seguro tendría la oportunidad de enseñarle todo su talento como diseñadora. Nada ni nadie, y mucho menos su amargada asistenta, arruinarían su oportunidad. Con una sonrisa de felicidad, y la certeza de que todo iría bien, avanzo con decisión por el abarrotado pasillo de Olympus para encontrarse con el destino.

* * *

Algunas veces Annabeth se preguntaba que era lo que le impedía dejar la maldita empresa Olympus y dedicarse de lleno a ejercer su profesión de arquitecta. Las respuestas eran muchas: el cargo importante que mantenía, el cual conllevaba muchas responsabilidades que no podían dejarse a la ligera; los viajes continuos a lugares exóticos; el hecho de ser reconocida por mucha gente importante dentro del mundo de los negocios; la buena remuneración, que le permitían solventar su propio piso cerca de Times Square, pagarse unas merecidas vacaciones cada tanto y, aunque no le gustase mucho decirlo, satisfacer sus caprichos de vestir a la última moda por los mejores diseñadores. (No es que le avergonzara decir esto, después de todo era una mujer y tenia debilidad por la alta costura, pero cuando al hacerlo sabia que la gente la consideraba otra "rubia tonta", y eso era algo que odiaba. Lucho bastante en su vida para que el mundo la tomase en serio, por lo cual su amor por la moda se consideraba un placer culpable que muy pocos sabían); y, principalmente, el hecho de que el orden en la vida de Percy Jackson dependiera de ella.

En fin, todas estas razones para no renunciar parecían tonterías sin importancia cuando la modelo internacional más famosa y bonita de RED, empresa publicitaria de mayor renombre en Estados Unidos, ponía un pie en Olympus. Annabeth simplemente no soportaba tenerla cerca. Drew Tanaka era una zorra aprovechada cuyo pasatiempo favorito consistía en arruinar relaciones ajenas. Era famosa por su belleza dentro del mundo de la moda, pero también por sus múltiples escándalos dentro de la farándula. Aunque no estaba confirmado, los paparazzis de Hollywood decían que la mayoría de los divorcios actuales se debieron a su intromisión. Además de eso era un reina total del drama, que trataba a todo en Olympus como esclavos obligándolos a acceder a sus caprichos y pedidos siempre y cuando el dueño de aquel emporio no estuviese presente, porque era entonces cuando fingía su sonrisita de niña buena... En resumen, esa mujer era peor que la mismísima Cruella de Vil. Y justo ahora, se hallaba dentro de la oficina de su jefe.

Sin embargo, y por muchas ganas que tuviera, no podía mostrarse huraña con la supermodelo, puesto que gracias a ella la imagen de Olympus se hallaba en lo más alto del mundo de la moda. Lamentablemente, todas las jovencitas y mujeres querían poseer una prenda exclusiva de la casa de alta costura ya que eso implicaba vestir las mismas prendas que la famosa Drew Tanaka. Por ende, toda la rabia que sentía Annabeth era descargada con los empleados de la oficina… Sabía que ellos bromeaban diciendo que era como Fiona, la protagonista de Shrek: princesa la mayor parte del día, ogro durante las visitas de la señorita Tanaka. Claro que nadie se atrevió jamás a decírselo en la cara, ya que la respetaban bastante como para hacerlo, mas lo supo mediante una conversación que escucho mientras estaba en el baño.

Hubiese seguido con su dilema interno de no haber sido porque alguien estaba frente a su escritorio y acababa de aclararse la garganta.

-Disculpe señorita Chase, soy...- sabia quien era. Por supuesto que lo sabía, ya que ella misma se encargo de entrevistarla para el puesto. Eso le correspondía a Recursos Humanos, más Percy dejo la decisión en sus manos ya que ella tendría que trabajar con la nueva secretaria y no los tipejos de esa sesión, que solo buscaban emplear chicas tontas, jóvenes y bonitas. Piper reunía dos de las cualidades, pero lo de tonta no aplicaba a ella puesto que había que ser muy inteligente para salir de Stanford con un promedio de notas muy superior al de la media.

-Que bueno que llega señorita McLean, y justo a la hora acordada- observo el reloj de su muñeca y, efectivamente, marcaba las nueve en punto. El horario de entrada era a las ocho, mas por ser su primer día y por el papeleo pendiente Annabeth le dijo que viniese mas tarde.

-Por favor llámeme Piper- le respondió al instante la recién llegada, provocando que la rubia asintiera antes de levantarse de su silla y acercarse hasta un escritorio vacio que se hallaba opuesto al suyo llevando unos papeles en su mano.

- Se que es tu primer día y tendría que explicarte detalladamente todo, pero estoy retrasada con unos informes y debo encargarme de unos asuntos en Queens. Por el momento, necesito que transcribas estos papeles tal y como están. Este será tu escritorio; el ordenador esta desbloqueado pero deberás insertarle una clave que solo tu conozcas. Si tienes problemas para comprender mi letra, solo pregúntame- intento ser amable pero lamentablemente su mal genio gano la batalla interna y termino expresándose de forma bastante hosca, sin embargo Piper le dedico un asentimiento, tomo los papeles de su mano y en silencio se dirigió al ordenador, donde comenzó a realizar la tarea encomendada. Acto seguido, Annabeth regreso a su tarea de revisar el último informe enviado de la sucursal de Italia frente a su escritorio.

Apenas la conocía, pero ya le gustaba Piper McLean. Acato la orden sin rechistar e inicio con su trabajo de inmediato, cosa que muy pocas mujeres hacían en Olympus sin antes cotillear con los demás. Vestía de forma elegante y formal, mas con un aire juvenil, cosa que en Olympus era considerada importante ya que al ser el centro de la moda debían dar el ejemplo de la moda. Le daba curiosidad saber cómo alguien que estudio leyes en una universidad tan prestigiosa quería trabajar de secretaria en una empresa de modas, y esta era una de las razones principales por las que decidió contratarla. Puesto que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, y aunque quizás sus razones no fueran las mismas, había tenían algo en común. Esto la llevo a presentir desde que la conoció que ambas se llevarían muy bien.

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta que se hallaba tras ella se abrió de repente, antes de que Drew Tanaka saliera de allí con una amplia sonrisa y un semblante de felicidad. Annabeth intento no prestar atención, mas cuando su jefe apareció tras ella y se acerco para despedirse no pudo evitar observarlos de reojo.

-Nos veremos esta noche, cielo- dijo la pelirroja en un susurro, mas tanto ella, como seguramente, Piper alcanzaron a oírla.

-Por supuesto, a las siete en el Palace- confirmo Percy Jackson, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas picarescas que tanto lo caracterizaban y hacían que cualquier mujer lo desease. Acto seguido, la morena asintió con la cabeza y correspondió al gesto sonriéndole de la misma forma - Annabeth por favor cancela mis compromisos de esta noche- agrego el hombre en voz alta, desviando su atención de la despampanante morena hacia su fiel asistente.

-Entendido Percy- de todos en la oficina, ella era una de las pocas personas que no se dirigían a él como "jefe" o "señor Jackson". Todo se debía a la fuerte amistad que había entre ambos, y en esos momentos parecía ser la razón principal de que ella estuviese allí aguantando estar en la misma habitación que a esa zorra.

El magnate de Olympus se perdió tras la puerta de su oficina, con lo cual la Annabeth regreso a su tarea frente al ordenador. Para su buena suerte, Drew ni siquiera reparo en ella y se marcho rumbo a la salida contoneando de forma excesiva sus caderas (esto era tener buena suerte, porque casi siempre exigía que alguien llamase a su chofer o le trajera un café mientras esperaba su limusina y ese alguien no era otra que la pobre de Annabeth).

Cuando al fin se marcho, la rubia sintió que le faltaba el aire. Era como si, de repente, el hecho estar dentro del Hermes X la sofocase. Necesitaba salir de allí, caminar por Times Square, beber mientras tanto un té helado y pensar en otra cosa que no fuese los dolores de cabeza que le causaba ser la encargada de Olympus.

-Piper, quedaras a cargo hasta que vuelva- dijo de repente, mientras daba la orden a su ordenador de imprimir una copia del informe de Bianca di Angelo- Si alguien llama dile que Percy no está, pero que te dejen su nombre y algún numero para que yo me comunique mas tarde. Tan solo pásale la llamada si se trata de su madre con el botón del número tres, ¿entendido?- la castaña asintió con la cabeza, mas en su rostro se notaba que tan repentina situación la había sorprendido… No la culpaba. Apenas llevaba diez minutos allí, no conocía a nadie y ni siquiera sabía con detalles en que consistía su trabajo, pero aun asi quedaba a cargo de la oficina principal del edificio. -Excelente. Volveré pasado el mediodía, asi que si alguien me necesita diles que me localicen en el móvil. Te deje una libreta con mi numero y otros contactos importantes junto al ordenador en caso de que Percy los necesite, pero llámame por cualquier eventualidad que se te presente- agrego al instante, mientras tomaba de su escritorio el localizador, el iPhone de la empresa y su Blackberry -Cuando regrese te explicare todo lo que necesites saber-

-No se preocupe señorita Chase, podre controlarlo. ¿Algo más?- en ese instante, Annabeth volteo a observar el rostro de la muchacha y para su sorpresa se hallaba... ¿Tranquila? Cualquiera nuevo ya se habría orinado encima de saber la tan alta responsabilidad que tenia, pero Piper McLean sonreía calmada y parecía segura de sí misma. Como si esto no fuera algo nuevo. Como si ya se hubiese encargado antes de un trabajo como ese. Eso despertó aun más la curiosidad de la rubia, mas decidió que lo averiguaría otro día.

-Sí, solo dime Annabeth- si a Percy pocos lo llamaban por su nombre, a ella mucho menos. En la central de Olympus de New York solo había dos personas con esa costumbre: su jefe y Jason, el abogado que representaba legalmente a la casa de alta costura. Las demás eran personas de su trabajo con los que tenia buena relación, y amigos muy cercanos.-Ordena algo para almorzar de alguno de los contactos de la libreta, diles que lo carguen a cuenta de la empresa y pídeles que te lo envíen aquí.- mientras tomaba su bolso de un aparador cercano, repaso mentalmente todas las sugerencias que le dio a Piper para corroborar el no haber olvidado nada y luego procedió a retirar el informe de la impresora para guardarlo dentro de su bolso -Nos veremos más tarde-

-Hasta luego- respondió ella con una sonrisa, antes de regresar a su tarea de transcribir la lista de la gala benéfica en el ordenador.

Sin dudas, había hecho una buena elección. Ahora al fin entendía porque Percy había insistido tanto en que consiguiera alguien que le ayudara con sus labores. No porque ella no fuera capaz (vamos, que prácticamente había liderado Olympus desde sus veinticuatro años), sino por la sencilla razón que ahora su trabajo se había triplicado y ya no tenía tiempo de encargarse de todo como antes.

Saludo con la mano o asintió con la cabeza a todos aquellos que al cruzarla le decían "hasta luego señorita Chase", aunque parecían bastante temerosos. Seguro pensaban que, luego de la visita de Drew Tanaka, ella los asesinaría con la mirada o los despediría. Bueno, no podía culparlos porque esa mujer sacaba lo peor de ella.

-Señorita Chase, ya llego el fax que usted mando pedir de Los Ángeles.- le dijo Miranda Gardiner, justo cuando atravesaba recepción con rumbo a los elevadores.

-Déjalo por favor en mi escritorio, y asegúrate de llamar a California para confirmar que ya lo recibimos- respondió de forma atropellada, ya que las puertas del ascensor estaban a punto de cerrarse, a lo que creyó oír un "entendido, ¡que tenga buen día!".

Con la sensación que el ascensor apenas si se movía, Annabeth aprovecho el momento de privacidad para observar su rostro en uno de los espejos laterales… Salvo porque que necesitaba retocarse el labial, lo demás estaba en perfecto estado. Hasta su pelo, que a veces se volvía un poco indomable, caía con total naturalidad sobre sus hombros en forma de grandes bucles. Rebusco entre los objetos de su bolso el lápiz labial de Mary Kate que solía usar para el trabajo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de aplicárselo la melodía de "_A hard day's night"_ hizo que se llevara un susto tremendo... Típico. A veces pensaba que _él_ tenía alguien que le avisaba cuando ella subía al elevador, porque siempre elegía ese momento para llamarla.

_-Llama a Grover y dile que te lleve a donde necesites ir, no voy a necesitarlo esta mañana-_ la voz de Percy sonó autoritaria por el parlante de su Blackberry, mas conocía lo bastante ese tono para saber que debía de hallarse repantigado frente su escritorio y sonriendo divertido.

-No gracias, prefiero caminar- retruco ella bastante molesta, logrando que su interlocutor soltara una carcajada -Necesito sacarme de la nariz el hedor a prostituta barata o me volveré loca dentro de poco- como amante de la moda Annabeth también tenía una pequeña debilidad por los perfumes de diseñador, pero desde que percibió que Drew Tanaka era amante de la fragancia Lady Million de Paco Rabanne y la usaba en exceso ya no podía soportar percibirla en el ambiente. Sencillamente le revolvía el estomago.

_-Vamos Annabeth, no exageres. Sabes que es la figura de la nueva línea, y que...-_ Percy estaba a punto de comenzar con su típico discurso, ese que siempre le decía cuando ella despotricaba contra la modelo exitosa de RED, pero ella lo cortó al instante.

-Todo nuestro éxito fue gracias a ella... En serio, no necesito que me recuerdes esto a diario- suspiro vencida, admitiendo internamente que, por mucho que le costase admitir, su jefe tenía razón. Sin la zorra de Drew Tanaka, Olympus no habría llegado hasta donde se encontraba actualmente. -Digas lo que digas odio a esa mujer, y no harás que cambie de opinión-

_-Ya, señorita Chase no tiene por qué estar celosa si sabe que usted es mi único interés-_ asevero el moreno en tono seductor, bajando considerablemente el tono de su voz.

-Hoy no estoy de ánimos para tus juegos asi que por favor no molestes- respondió Annabeth en un suspiro, mas no pudo evitar sonreír y morderse el labio inferior ante los disparates de Percy... Siempre que podía usaba lo que él llamaba sus "armas de seducción" con su asistente y ella le seguía el juego, por lo que esto ya había convertido en una broma privada de ambos- Deje unos documentos que necesitan tu firma a sobre tu escritorio. Por favor Percy, revísalos, fírmalos y devuélvemelos porque debo presentarlos mañana a primera hora. Si necesitas algo llámame o sino pídeselo a Piper McLean, la nueva secretaria- agrego al instante, cuando las puertas del ascensor por fin se abrieron en el vestíbulo de la planta baja.

_-Está bien, cuídate Annie-_ contesto el magnate de Olympus, con un tono de voz bastante dulce... Si, podía ser que lo "intentos de cortejo" de su jefe le sacaran sonrisas, pero eran frases como esas las que de verdad la hacían feliz puesto que le recordaban que Percy aun seguía siendo aquel chico sencillo que conoció en San Francisco años atrás.

Guardo la Blackberry dentro de su bolso, al tiempo que saludaba con un asentimiento a Gleeson Hedge el guardia de seguridad del turno diurno. En el mostrador dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Katie Gardner, quien fue la única de las recepcionistas que reparo en su salida y atino a asentir con la cabeza.

Al poner un pie en 5th Ave. inspiro profundamente... Si, tal vez el aire de Midtown Manhattan estuviera muy contaminado, mas en esos momentos le parecía todo lo contrario puesto que no contenía el hedor de la famosa fragancia de Paco Rabanne. Muy pocas personas lo sabían, más bien dos para ser exactos, pero la razón por la que odiaba a Drew Tanaka iba mucho mas allá del hecho de que fuera una perra despiadada (es decir, la mayoría de las modelos lo eran). En su interior, temía por Percy. Cualquiera podía notar que ella andaba tras la fortuna del dueño de Olympus y no perdía ocasión para coquetearle, pero él simplemente no se daba cuenta y la veia como a una amiga. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sucumbiera ante los encantos de la famosa supermodelo, y ese sin dudas era el mayor temor de su rubia secretaria y la razón de su enojo... Sí, porque aunque Annabeth no lo admitiese en voz alta se moría de celos cada vez que esa arrastrada le sonreía de forma coqueta. Cada vea que se presentaba en Olympus con sus vestidos cortos y escotes pronunciados. Cada vez que se encerraba con _él_ en su oficina y no salían durante un buen rato. Cada vez que la prensa rosa sacaba rumores de una posible relación secreta entre el magnate de Olympus y la supermodelo de RED.

Si, la gran Annabeth Chase, reconocida mundialmente por la excelente forma de administrar una de las empresas más poderosa del mundo de la moda, estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Percy Jackson, aquel hombre que era su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria y ahora además también era su jefe.

* * *

**Notas:** Antes que nada, hola a todos los semidioses sueltos. Siempre es grato saber que hay gente tan fanática de esta saga como yo desperdigada por el mundo, y aun más el hecho de que se tome un tiempito para leer mis delirios… Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡muchísimas gracias!

No sé que estoy pretendiendo con esto. En serio, tengo encima dos exámenes finales muy pesados y yo aquí como si nada iniciando una historia a largo plazo (cuando me prometí que no escribiría otra cosa que no fueran one-shots)… En fin, no pude evitarlo. Hace tiempo que no hago esto, y la verdad tengo muchísimas ganas de trabajar en un proyecto asi.

Bueno, centrándonos en la trama quisiera decir que me propuse como proyecto escribir algo totalmente nuevo y diferente. Esta vez nada de dioses, ni titanes, ni gigantes, ni cualquier otra cosa cuyo único objetivo sea destruir el mundo. Simplemente personas normales, viviendo vidas normales y con problemas normales. Además claro poner más énfasis en la relación de Piper y Jason… Si bien en la mayoría de las historias que circulan por aquí los tienen en cuenta, note que muy pocos se centran en ellos asi que yo me dije: "pues bien, hay que adentrarlos en la acción".

Este primer capitulo les permitió saber algo, o más bien bastante, del punto de vista de las chicas pero, si todo sale bien, en el próximo podrán saber que es lo que piensan los chicos. Lo único que si les pido es PACIENCIA… Como ya dije, tengo los finales encima y no puedo darme el lujo de reprobar (como anécdota, les cuanto que creo ya haber desaprobado un parcial por escribir este primer capitulo xD)

Como podrán darse cuenta los demás personajes de la saga irán apareciendo de a poco, y si tienen ideas para la historia no duden en comentármelas y veré que hago con ellas… Siempre es un placer para mí saber que hay gente interesada en mis fics.

Si tienen dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias o simplemente quieren alguien con quien conversar de su experiencia con "La casa de Hades" aquí estoy yo. Pueden dejarme un review abajo o bien enviarme un MP, y con gusto se los voy a responder.

Desde ya agradeceré que sigan la historia, la agreguen a sus favoritos o bien a mí como escritora.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, semidioses, y si hubo algún error en la redacción sepan disculparme.

**Atte. Anitikis**


	2. Perdido

**NOTA:** EL LINK PARA VER LA PORTADA PODRAN ENCONTRARLO** EN MI PERFIL  
**

* * *

_El capitulo va dedicado a Cami, q__ue ama a Jason y se ____moría _ por leer su punto de vista (espero que te guste ^.^)

* * *

**Perdido**

Silena iba a matarla. Habían quedado en reunirse en un bar de Christie St para festejar su primer día laboral y luego ir juntas a casa, pero Piper ya llevaba casi una hora de retraso... Y todo por tomar la línea equivocada en el metro. En ese momento podía oír claramente la voz de su padre dentro de su cabeza diciendo "te lo dije", puesto que Tristan McLean solía reprocharla por distraerse demasiado pensando en algunas cosas y olvidarse de prestar atención a su alrededor. Como defensa, la chica del estado dorado podía alegar que su primer día de Olympus le había dado muchísimo que pensar.

Para comenzar, podría decirse que se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber que Annabeth Chase, la mujer amable y sencilla de su entrevista, era precisamente la famosa asistente de Percy Jackson… Cuando la conoció, ella se presento como alguien del departamento de recursos humanos de Olympus y en ese momento no hubo nada que le indicase lo contrario. A pesar de la pequeña mentira, Piper estaba feliz de que ella fuese su nueva jefa y no la vieja solterona que había imaginado luego de los comentarios de las recepcionistas.

Otro tema que rondando en su cabeza era todo lo aprendido en un solo día. Luego regresar a la oficina, Annabeth (aun se le hacía raro llamarla por su nombre cuando nadie más lo hacía) le había indicado en que consistiría su trabajo, además de hacerle entrega de un localizador de la empresa, un iPhone y un cuaderno lleno de información importante que tenia anexado además un directorio con números telefónicos que podría llegar a necesitar… Básicamente, de ahora en más, las dos ordenarían la agitadísima vida de Percy Jackson y Olympus. Luego, realizaron un pequeño tour por las instalaciones. Si el edificio Hermes X era imponente por fuera, por dentro lo era aun más… Solo la vigésima era un laberinto que albergaba más de veinte oficinas, un deposito gigante de ropa exclusiva guardada para desfiles de modas o eventos importantes, dos baños (uno para cada sexo), dos salas de juntas y una pequeña cocina donde casi siempre preparaban café, puesto que el comedor principal se hallaba en la decima planta. Piper no llego a ver el resto, mas con tanta información por asimilar prefirió dejarlo asi.

Cuando por fin llego a Ink se precipito a entrar y al instante se percato de que, desde una de las esquinas, su mejor amiga la miraba de forma asesina mientras estaba sentada sobre un sofá. Piper no hizo otra cosa que esbozar un gesto de disculpa antes de acercarse despacio a la mesa, sabiendo que ahora tendría que enfrentar la ira de la castaña.

Conocía a Silena Beauregard de Stanford, puesto que ambas habían asistido a la prestigiosa universidad para estudiar leyes. A pesar de la diferencia de tres años, compartieron cuarto durante dos y se volvieron íntimas amigas cuando descubrieron que, curiosamente, ambas solo estaban allí por exigencia de sus padres, cuando su verdadero sueño era incursionar en el mundo de la moda: Piper como diseñadora, y Silena como modelo de alta costura. Fue por esto que decidieron que, al terminar con la carrera, ambas se reunirían en New York e intentarían volver realidad aquellos locos sueños

-Te juro que no fue mi intención llegar tarde- inicio Piper, mientras arrojaba su bolso sobre la mesa y se desplomaba sobre el sofá- Estaba tan distraída en la parada del metro que tome la línea equivocada y acabe en Greenwich-

-Si no fuera por el tipo guapo que me invito un trago hace un rato, ten por seguro que ya te habría colocado en mi lista negra asi que considérate afortunada- respondió su mejor amiga intentando sonar enojada, mas la sonrisa de diversión de su rostro indicaba que solo estaba bromeando. Acto seguido, elevo su copa vacía e indico al barman que le trajera dos tragos iguales al anterior- ¿Y? ¿Que tal tu primer día de trabajo en la gran manzana, McLean?-

-Estuvo fabuloso. Olympus es un lugar increíble, y las personas de allí son muy amables... Bueno, al menos las pocas que conocí- durante su recorrido, Annabeth le había presentado a mucha gente, incluidas las dos recepcionistas de la vigésima planta (una de ellas, Miranda), y todos ellos se habían presentado añadiendo además que se hallaban a su completa disposición por cualquier cosa que necesitase.

-¿En serio? Vaya, eso sí es una novedad. Pensaba que por tratarse de algo relacionado a la moda todos allí serian unos arrogantes...- comento Silena con el ceño fruncido, más al instante chasqueo la lengua y agrego -Pero ya, apuesto lo que quieras a que tu superior es como la mítica Miranda Priestly-

Ante tal disparate, Piper únicamente atino a reír… Aun recordaba la primera vez que ambas habían alquilado la película "El diablo viste a la moda" para verla durante un fin de semana de invierno en su dormitorio de Stanford, y como desde ese entonces su mejor amiga bromeaba con que las personas importantes debían ser iguales a la jefa de Andrea.

-Pues te equivocas... Yo más bien diría que se parece a Pepper Pots, en todo excepto los ojos. Por lo que vi, el señor Jackson estaría perdido sin ella- Con tan solo un día en Olympus, Piper podía afirmar que su jefa era la versión neoyorkina de la asistenta de Tony Stark: sabía absolutamente todo de Percy Jackson… Todavía no lo conocía mucho, pero quizás hasta él era un playboy que en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a salvar el mundo. Ante tal disparate, Piper no hizo más que aguantar otro ataque de risa.

-Por favor dime que ese semental es tan guapo en persona como en las fotografías de Vogue- dijo Silena hiperventilando, al momento que el camarero dejaba sus tragos sobre la mesa ratona que tenían al frente.

-No- contesto su amiga al instante y luego bebió de un sorbo de piña colada, disfrutando de la cara de decepción de la castaña… Desde que se entero que ella trabajaría en Olympus, no había hecho otra cosa más que buscar en todas las revistas recortes de Percy Jackson y proclamar a los cuatro vientos todos sus atributos- ¡Lo es diez veces más!- exclamo emocionada, lo que hizo que Silena suspirara tranquila y se dejase caer de espaldas sobre el sofá.

-¡Que envidia me das! Si yo estuviese en tu puesto seguro ya me habrían echado por acosar a ese tipo- confeso emocionadísima, logrando que Piper riera divertida y rodara los ojos… Siempre era lo mismo. Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de su mejor amiga era coquetear con cuanto soltero guapo se cruzase en su camino.

-¿Y tú que cuentas? ¿Todo bien en el despacho?- inquirió la hija de Tristan McLean, para intentar desviar un poco el tema de conversación puesto que sabía que, cuando Silena comenzaba a hablar de hombres, la charla era de no terminar.

-Si por bien se entiende que aun tengo que soportar al baboso de mi jefe verme los pechos durante las juntas matutinas, pues si todo está en orden- respondió ella en un suspiro cansino, para luego incorporarse del sofá y beber un largo sorbo de su trago.

Hasta que lograse encontrar un empleo importante dentro de las pasarelas, Silena trabajaba como abogada adjunta en gran despacho de Upper East Side. Esto le permitía rentar un loft bastante amplio en Chinatown, darse el gusto de comprar ropa de diseñadores muy seguido, vivir holgadamente y dedicarse durante su tiempo libre a realizar campañas publicitarias como modelo de empresas privadas, aunque hasta ahora su más grande logro había sido salir en una anuncio gigante que promocionaba una pasta dental colocado en el Bronx que solo captaba su blanca sonrisa. Aun asi no perdía las esperanzas y trabajaba muy duro para mantener su esbelta silueta, lo que hacía que Piper la admirase como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo.

-No te preocupes, ahora que estoy en Olympus hare hasta lo imposible por mostrar tus fotografías y conseguirte un empleo allí- asevero la castaña menor dedicándole una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-Eso no pasara, Piper… Casi todas las campañas publicitarias en ese lugar son encabezadas por Drew Tanaka, o sino por alguna de las modelos de RED pero gracias de todos modos por pensar en mi- respondió Silena con una sonrisa triste, pero no dejo que eso la deprimiera y al instante agrego – Ya basta de dramas… Ahora brindemos por ti, que con dos semanas aquí ya estas tan solo un paso de cumplir tu sueño- levanto su copa y ambas las estrecharon, para luego acabarse todo el contenido en segundos -Prepárate McLean, porque esto es solo el inicio de la celebración. El sábado festejaremos a lo grande en un nuevo club de TriBeCa- agrego Silena emocionada, con la sonrisa perversa que su mejor amiga tanto conocía y que sabía que indicaba tres cosas: alcohol, hombres y descontrol

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo, muchacho?- inquirió José Avila Ramírez-Arellano, quien en su tiempo fuera General del Ejército de los Estados Unidos, desde la cabecera de la mesa rompiendo asi el incomodo silencio que se cernía entre los presentes del comedor.

-Excelente como siempre, señor- respondió Jason educadamente, mas luego de la mirada penetrante y curiosa que el anciano le dedico entendió que aquello no bastaba y agrego- Con lo referente a Olympus puedo decirle que dentro de poco se inauguraran las tiendas de Asia, por lo que estoy muy ocupado preparando los contratos del personal y revisando los aspectos legales de cada país. Y en lo referido a mi propio despacho, tengo prácticamente ganado el caso de demanda contra el fiscal Green-

Como cada martes, Jason se hallaba cenando en compañía del general y su hija Reyna en Upper West Side, lugar donde ambos residían. Esa noche en particular el ambiente entre los mas jóvenes estaba tan tenso que cualquiera notaria que algo había sucedido, y el dueño de casa no era la excepción... El rubio estaba seguro que la actitud pensativa y esquiva de la pelinegra no pasaba inadvertida para su padre, pero él era demasiado educado como para preguntar directamente cual era el problema. Jason hubiese preferido no asistir y evitarse tan incómoda situación, más apreciaba demasiado al hombre como para romper, por una nimiedad, la tradición que tenían.

-Me agrada oír eso, ¿Y tú, hija? ¿Que puedes contar sobre el gran Lenox Hill?- pregunto el anciano, posando su mirada sobre el lado opuesto de la mesa. Fue recién entonces cuando Reyna elevo la vista de su plato y dedico toda su atención al general, evitando mirar demasiado a Jason quien se hallaba justo frente a ella.

-Nada relevante. Hoy solo estuve encargada de la guardia y cumpliendo horas de consulta, pero mañana temprano debo realizar una intervención quirúrgica a un paciente que tuvo un aneurisma cerebral- respondió ella con su típico tono de voz neutro, y sin más nada que agregar continuo degustando la ensalada vegetariana al momento que se perdía en sus propios pensamientos con la vista fija sobre la mesa. Ante esto, el general asintió pero no intento ahondar más en el tema.

Considerada por la mayoría de la gente como una mujer reservada, desconfiada y hasta algo fría; si había alguien muy particular en la vida Jason esa, sin dudas, era la neurocirujana Reyna Arellano (asi era como le gustaba que la llamasen, puesto que odiaba su nombre completo)… La conoció mientras cursaba su primer año en Columbia, durante la fiesta de bienvenida a los novatos. Por tradición los nuevos de la universidad debían pasar por una especie de ritual, que consistía en beber un vaso grande de una mezcla de bebidas alcohólicas para luego participar en una carrera a tres pies por todo el campus vistiendo solo trajes de baño. El destino quiso ese día que ambos formaran pareja y, a pesar del disgusto inicial de Reyna, lograron hacerse con la victoria. Desde ese momento comenzaron a coincidir durante su tiempo libre o el almuerzo y, a pesar de la personalidad reservada de ella, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que descubrieron que el afecto que se tenían iba mas allá de una simple amistad y comenzaran a salir.

Actualmente llevaban ya más de diez años juntos, entre los cuales habían atravesado diferentes situaciones que solo contribuyeron a fortalecer aún más los lazos que los unían, y con planes de boda a la vuelta de la esquina las cosas entre ellos no iban muy bien que digamos… Jason comprendía a la perfección que la situación la estresara, pero los constantes cambios de humor de Reyna lo tenían tan cansado que últimamente perdía el control con facilidad y terminaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería, como hoy cuya causa había sido la junta matutina de Olympus.

-Señor, ¿cómo está Hylla? Llevo tiempo sin saber de ella- pregunto de repente el rubio, sabiendo lo mucho que disfrutaba el anciano de hablar sobre su hija mayor.

-Muy bien, a pesar de que ser la encargada de un almacén de Amazon, mantener una casa y criar dos hijos no es cosa fácil- explico el general con orgullo, a lo cual Jason solo atino a sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza- Estoy analizando la posibilidad de ir a visitarlos, aunque Hylla y su marido dicen que prefieren venir aquí y aprovechar la ocasión para llevar a los niños a sitios de la ciudad que aun no conocen-

A partir de ahí, y hasta el final de la cena, la conversación giro en torno a temas tribales mayoritariamente entre los dos hombres, aunque de tanto en tanto Reyna hacia acotaciones o daba su opinión evitando siempre la mirada de Jason... Si, puede que ella hubiese empezado con la pelea esta mañana pero el rubio sabía que era demasiado orgullosa como para mostrar algún signo de arrepentimiento en público.

El general pasó luego a contar todo lo acontecido el fin de semana durante la última reunión de su club de veteranos de guerra, la cual tenía lugar una vez al mes en un café de Queens. Tenía ya casi setenta años, pero eso no le impedía hacer toda clase de actividades entre las que se incluían ejercicio en Central Park, ajedrez, ir a conciertos de jazz y hasta pescar en Long Island Sound (lo último en compañía de Reyna, ya que su hija se negaba rotundamente de dejar que navegara solo)… Jason podía recordar claramente el último viaje que los tres hicieron juntos hacia unos meses, porque fue precisamente ahí cuando decidió pedir formalmente la mano de su novia.

Cuando llego la sirvienta a retirar los platos, José Avila Ramírez-Arellano retiro la servilleta blanca que tenia sobre los muslos y se levanto de la mesa con la gracia propia de un militar.

-Iré a beber un poco de café en mi despacho, ¿les gustaría acompañarme?- pregunto el anciano torciendo un poco los labios en un especie de sonrisa, mientras miraba de a intervalos a su hija y a su futuro yerno.

-Lo siento señor, pero quede reunirme con Percy para firmar unos documentos y de seguro ya debe de estar esperándome- se excuso el rubio esbozando con el rostro un gesto de disculpa, al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar y observaba la hora en su reloj de muñeca- Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión- acto seguido extendió la mano hacia al anciano, quien se la estrecho asintiendo y luego le hizo un saludo militar.

-No te preocupes, pero gracias por tomarte la molestia en venir a cenar cuando tenias otros compromisos... Hija, no seas descortés y acompaña a tu prometido hasta la puerta- aquel tono autoritario y la mirada penetrante que dedico a Reyna bastaron para que ella se levantara de su silla y se dirigiera al recibidor de la sala.

A pesar de que la mayoría pensara que Reyna era demasiado intimidante como para que alguien se atreviese siquiera a darle alguna orden, Jason sabía que ella jamás rechazaba los mandatos de su padre y era precisamente porque se parecían demasiado… Tanto padre como hija compartían esa mirada desafiante y a la vez calculadora, esa manera particular de cerrar un poco los ojos cuando estaban analizando algo, el expresarse la mayoría del tiempo de forma autoritaria, la personalidad reservada, y muchos detalles más que pasaban inadvertidos para muchas personas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Reyna coloco quito el pasador de bronce que reforzaba la cerradura mas no se hizo a un lado sino que permaneció de espaldas durante un largo rato. Al parecer, la táctica del general si había dado resultado… Siempre que discutían el anciano se las ingeniaba para dejar al rubio con su hija a solas, a sabiendas de que solo asi podrían solucionar sus problemas. Jason se lo agradecía internamente, porque de vez en cuando el carácter orgulloso de su novia hacia que una simple pelea durara más de una semana y si no fuera por ese tipo de intervenciones seguro ese sería el caso.

- Lamento haberte gritado por teléfono esta mañana- confeso Reyna en un susurro, antes de voltear y mirarlo, por primera vez durante toda la noche, a los ojos -Esto de organizar la boda y el trabajo me estresan demasiado, y últimamente pierdo el control por cualquier estupidez-

Aquello logro que Jason esbozara una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza, para luego envolverla con sus brazos por la cintura y chocar su frente contra la suya… Ella nunca cambiaria. Una de las consecuencias de su orgullo era creer que algo no saldría bien si no lo supervisaba personalmente, y en momentos como estos aquello se convertía en uno de sus mayores defectos. Aun asi, Jason no podía negar que eso era lo que más le gustaba.

-No hay nada que perdonar…. Ya olvídalo- respondió el rubio en un susurro junto a su oído, antes de que ella lo abrazara por la espalda y depositara su cabeza sobre el fornido pecho de su prometido -Se que quieres encargarte todo, pero no estaría mal que algunos detalles se los dejases a un organizador-

-Como siempre tiene razón, señor Grace- confirmo Reyna con un suspiro, y antes de que dijese otra cosa el muchacho se obligo a sello sus labios con un beso

Al igual que cada vez que la agarraba desprevenida ella primero atino a inclinarse hacia atrás, para luego sujetarlo por el cuello y enterrar ambas manos dentro de su rubio cabello. Lo que empezó como un beso tiempo paso a convertirse rápidamente en algo mucho más fogoso, razón por la cual Jason avanzo hasta que el cuerpo de Reyna quedara atrapado entre la pared y el suyo, mas cuando esto sucedió ella corto despacio el contacto sus labios y unió su frente a la del rubio.

-Jason, no... Estoy cansada, y además debes reunirte con Percy- dijo la pelinegra entre jadeos, antes de levantar su mano derecha y acariciar con suavidad la mejilla de su prometido.

-Está bien- respondió el aludido al tiempo que suspiraba, para luego inclinarse y besarle apenas la mejilla izquierda- Que descanses. Nos veremos mañana-

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta el abrió la puerta principal y enfilo derecho hacia su auto, dejando a Reyna parada en el pórtico de su casa mientras lo despedía con una mano alzada. Al tomar asiento frente al volante de su Mercedes, Jason profirió un suspiro e intento calmar su enojo... Puede que hubiera quedado como un descortés despidiéndose de su novia asi, pero era eso o iniciar otra discusión. Ya había perdido la cuentas de las veces en que ella lo rechazo durante los últimos meses, y a este punto ya estaba harto. Siempre estaba primero su trabajo... Tal vez esto del matrimonio no era una buena idea.

Con su mente hecha un lio y el sentimiento de culpa mortificándolo por dentro, Jason encendió el auto y se dirigió a Soho... Seguro el vino le había caído mal. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en dejar a Reyna cuando fue su idea casarse con ella? ¿Que diablos le estaba pasando? Debía de estar volviéndose loco. Jamás faltaba a su palabra, y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora.

* * *

Upper East Side podía tener los mejores bares de la ciudad, pero para Percy ninguno podría igualar jamás a Metropol... A pesar de estar situado en pleno corazón de Soho, había que ser muy observador y curioso para encontrarlo puesto que su entrada era un tanto engañosa. De afuera solo podía verse una puerta de madera vieja, sobre la cual colgaba un letrero de hierro algo descolorido que anunciaba el nombre del lugar con una caligrafía pulcra; mas cuando uno bajaba la empinada escalera se daba con que el lugar era bastante amplio, y hasta poseía un patio en la parte trasera donde se mayoritariamente se hallaban los fumadores. El decorado consistía en discos de vinilos de bandas de rock de los setenta, anuncios antiguos, las mejores portadas de la revista Rolling Stone y diversos artefactos antiguos que incluían desde un traje de Elvis Presley a una caja con los puros más raros del mundo. Todo esto, sumado a la baja iluminación y a la buena música de fondo que sonaba por parlantes cuidadosamente escondidos, hacía de aquel recoveco de Soho un lugar especial para el dueño de Olympus, más aun cuando quería relajarse.

Estaba sentado en la barra esperando a que Jason llegara, mientras bebía un whisky en las rocas y pensaba sobre todo lo sucedido hacia un rato atrás en el Palace con Drew Tanaka... Sin dudas, esa mujer pretendía volverlo loco. Y, para su mala suerte, ya lo estaba consiguiendo. Desde hacía ya un tiempo venia invitándolo a cenar con ella al menos dos noches por semana, cuando sus agendas coincidían en New York, y no perdía oportunidad para usar sus encantos cada vez que podía. Se mordía el labio el tanto en tanto, le dedicaba miradas seductoras, hablaba en ese tono sugestivo tan provocador, vestía prendas con un escote pronunciado y un tanto cortas... En fin, todo con tal de tentarlo. Para colmo, Percy nunca podía negarse a asistir puesto que se trataba de la supermodelo que había elevado por los cielos la reputación de Olympus.

Al tiempo que un tema clásico de Creedence se oía por todo el Metropol, el magnate de Olympus rememoro la última conversación que tuvo con la célebre modelo en las afueras del Palace.

_-Drew por favor, ya hablamos de esto... Eres hermosa, pero en estos momentos no puedo iniciar una relación. No con tanto trabajo encima- explico Percy por milésima vez, al tiempo que la aludida le besaba el cuello y lo abrazaba por los hombros sin problemas gracias a los zapatos de tacón que llevaba esa noche._

_De repente un flash se disparo desde la espalda de la mujer, lo que ilumino por unos segundos a la pareja y permitió ver con claridad sus rostros. Drew al instante soltó una risita, al tiempo que su acompañante resoplaba... Curiosamente, siempre que salían juntos, algún paparazzi les tomaba una foto y esta terminaba impresa en todas las revistas de chimentos que especulaban sobre la "relación" que tenían. Según Annabeth era la supermodelo de RED la que se encargaba de montar este show junto a la prensa para elevar aun más su popularidad, pero Percy creía incapaz a Drew de semejante cosa._

_-Nadie dijo que tiene que ser una relación formal, cariño- retruco ella, de forma muy seductora, justo sobre su oído, provocándole al pelinegro un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral... Por Dios, si seguia asi seguro terminaría cediendo. _

_Para evitar la tentación de sucumbir a sus encantos Percy retrocedió un paso y la tomo por los hombros con los brazos extendidos, de manera que la distancia entre ellos fuese aun más grande._

_-Te agradezco la oferta, pero de verdad no quiero distracciones- asevero el dueño de Olympus, con una sonrisa amistosa y haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para que su voz sonara firme... No podía permitir que Drew supiese el efecto que causaba en él, porque ahí si que no habría poder humano que la detuviese._

_ -Digas lo que digas, no voy a desistir Percy Jackson. Un día de estos serás mío. Total y completamente mío...- sin previo aviso la supermodelo se precipito sobre él y lo beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, antes de voltearse y dirigirse hacia la limusina gris que la esperaba junto a la acera- Nos veremos el sábado, y ahí te aseguro que no podrás rechazarme- agrego mientras le guiñaba su ojo derecho, para luego perderse en la parte trasera del vehículo._

No podía negarlo, Drew si le atraía. Si seguía provocándolo de esa manera seria cuestión de tiempo antes de perder el control y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Más en su interior Percy sabía que ese no era el tipo de mujer que estaba buscando para iniciar una relación estable, sino todo lo contrario. Quería una chica sencilla y reservada; alguien que lo comprendiera, que lo conociese tal y como era, alguien que disfrutase con el de sus pasatiempos, alguien como... Annabeth. Sin dudas, ese era su tipo de mujer. Si no fuese por su trabajo seguro podría conocer a alguien como ella.

¡Pero por todos los cielos! ¡¿En que diantres estaba pensando?! Annabeth era única. Por mucho que buscase, seguro no hallaría mujer en el mundo tan perfecta como ella. Era inteligente, bonita (es decir, demasiado bonita), honesta, simpática, divertida… Tenía tantas cualidades que tomaría tiempo numerarlas a todas. Para su mala suerte, la amistad que los unía era demasiado fuerte como para ponerla en juego por una relación y además también estaba Olympus, que se vería afectada si algo salía mal... Percy conocía demasiado bien su rubia tentación como para saber que ella jamás haría algo tan imprudente. Y aun asi, el no perdía oportunidad para coquetearle. Al principio no fue más que un juego, pero ahora había veces en las que no podía evitar pensar...

-¿Percy?- la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas lo saco de sus pensamientos, y fue entonces cuando recordó que estaba sentado en la barra del Metropol.

Giro la vista a la derecha y se encontró con Jason Grace, quien, además de ser el representante legal de Olympus y su abogado, era uno de sus mejores amigos (descontando a Annabeth, que ocupaba, por lejos, el puesto más alto de esa categoría). Lo conoció años atrás, cuando apenas había salido de la universidad y se disponía a tomar las riendas del legado de su padre. Por ese entonces necesitaba alguien de confianza que le ayudara con la parte legal de Olympus, y fue Annabeth quien le sugirió incorporar a Jason (ella lo conoció durante un encuentro realizado entre Columbia y la UCLA de sus mejores alumnos). Desde ese entonces, ambos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

-¿Quieres un trago?- ofreció Percy al tiempo que su compañero se sentaba en la butaca continua, mas no espero la respuesta y levanto la mano para que el barman le prestara atención- Charlie, tráeme otro whisky en las..-

-No gracias, ya bebí demasiado para una noche- lo corto el rubio esbozando un gesto de disculpa hacia el chico tras la barra, a lo cual el asintió y continuo con su trabajo.

-Perdona por haberte hecho venir hasta aqui cuando sabia que estabas ocupado, pero Annabeth dijo que intento localizarte toda la tarde y no tuvo éxito...Si no fuera porque necesitamos enviar estos documentos mañana, no habría interrumpido tu cena con el general- se disculpo Percy, al tiempo que levantaba del suelo su portafolios y le pasaba a Jason un bulto de papeles junto a una lapicera.

-No te preocupes, después de todo yo tuve la culpa por dejar mi teléfono en la oficina cuando debía llevármelo a la corte- respondió el rubio esbozando una sonrisa ladina, mas no quitaba la vista de los papeles que tenía en frente revisándolos para luego firmarlos.

A Percy no lo engañaba. Algo le había sucedido. Jason por lo general solía ser un tipo reservado, pero eso de ocultar sus problemas tras una máscara de indiferencia no se le daba bien. Alguien que lo conociese, como en este caso un buen amigo, solo tenía que ver el brillo apagado de su mirada y la forma melancólica en la que sonreía para darse cuenta de que algo le sucedía.

-Y dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Reyna?- inquirió el hombre de ojos verdes, intuyendo por donde venia la mano, tratando sonar casual y un tanto indiferente.

-Sencillamente no lo sé, Percy- asevero Jason con el rostro abatido, antes de proferir un suspiro y dejar los documentos a un lado -Entiendo que este nerviosa por el trabajo y los preparativos de la boda pero últimamente también está muy distante-

-¿A que te refieres?- no lo diría en voz alta, pero verdaderamente no comprendía las palabras de su amigo… Es decir conocía a Reyna y por ello sabia que se trataba de una chica un tanto "fría", puesto que jamás la vio mostrándose cariñosa con Jason en público, lo que hacía difícil imaginarla actuando de otra forma.

-Para comenzar incremento sus horarios en el hospital, y si antes vernos ya era complicado ahora lo es mucho más. Últimamente soy el único que sacrifica horas de trabajo para acoplarme a su tiempo- explico el rubio en voz baja, mientras apoyaba el codo sobre la barra y miraba fijamente hacia nada en particular -Cuando al fin estamos juntos, Reyna siempre pone excusas para evitar que lleguemos mas allá de unos cuantos besos. Y ni hablar de ir a mi departamento, porque hace más de un mes de la última vez que se quedo a dormir allí… Percy tu me conoces y sabes que, ante todo, para mí lo importante siempre ha sido respetarla pero también soy un hombre y ya no puedo seguir asi- en ese instante se paso la mano por el cabello y profirió otro suspiro.

-¿Intentaste hablar con ella?- pregunto el aludido un tanto extrañado, puesto que toda esta situación lo había dejado un tanto desconcertado… Nunca pensó que, a meses de casarse, alguien pudiese tener este tipo de problemas. Bueno, el todavía estaba lejos de pasar por esa fase pero recordaba muy claramente los meses previos a la segunda boda de su madre y sin dudas Sally Jackson jamás había estado tan feliz.

-Jason sabes bien que soy uno de tus mejores amigos y jamás voy a juzgarte por nada asi que te pido me respondas con sinceridad- anticipo el magnate de Olympus eligiendo cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras para no ofender a su abogado, y ante el gesto afirmativo que el aludido hizo con la cabeza pregunto -¿Tu amas a Reyna?-

-Sí, eso creo… Sabes que es la única novia formal que tuve en toda mi vida, y por eso no tengo como comparar si esto que siento por ella es amor- respondió el rubio un tanto avergonzado, al momento que un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas y su mirada se hallaba clavada en el parqué del Metropol- Llevo junto a ella tanto tiempo que le tengo muchísimo afecto, y me resulta algo raro imaginar mi vida sin ella. Se supone que eso es el amor, ¿no? Si lo sabes, dímelo-

Cuando Jason giro la cabeza y dejo al descubierto la expresión de abatimiento de su rostro, Percy se congelo por completo. Era la primera vez que lo veia asi. Ni siquiera en los momentos más críticos de su trabajo s mostraba tan alterado y vulnerable. Todo esto solo provoco que comenzara a sentirse culpable… Desde que fue presentado a Reyna tuvo la sensación de que aquella no era mujer adecuada para su mejor amigo, más el afecto que él sentía por ella le habían impedido hablar abiertamente de esto, y ahora, al verlo sufrir de este modo, pensaba que tal vez decírselo hubiera sido la mejor opción.

-Amigo, eso no es algo que yo pueda responderte. Cuando amas a alguien simplemente lo sabes y ya…- explico el hombre de ojos verdes apenado, mientras apoyaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amigo y esbozaba una sonrisa tímida -Mira no soy ningún experto, pero te sugiero que aproveches el tiempo que tienes a solas y reflexiones sobre lo que realmente sientes por ella. Si vas a casarte no puedes tener este tipo de dudas, porque es una decisión demasiado importante que afectara el resto de tu vida-

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- asevero Jason en un suspiro, antes de acercar los documentos y continuar con el proceso mecánico de revisarlos para luego firmarlos… Era increíble cómo, a pesar de lo alterado que estaba, pudiese llevar a cabo una tarea que requería de mucha concentración, aunque no por nada era conocido como uno de los mejores abogados de Manhattan. Cuando termino con su tarea, devolvió el bulto de papeles y la lapicera a Percy.

-Bueno ya basta de dramas y arriba esos ánimos- dijo el pelinegro con entusiasmo al tiempo que levantaba su vaso en dirección al barman y lo señalaba, indicándole que le trajera una ronda de whisky en las rocas -No me importa que hayas estado bebiendo, pero aun asi brindaras conmigo como festejo anticipado de tu victoria en el caso contra Green-

Jason asintió con una sonrisa cansina, y cuando Charlie les entrego sus tragos ambos estrecharon sus copas antes de beberse todo el contenido de un solo sorbo. Si, puede que Percy no fuera ningún experto en relaciones amorosas pero sabia mejor que nadie que un trago nunca venia mal y más si era para sobreponerse a un problema amoroso.

* * *

-No, cuando envié el email con posibles sugerencias detallé explícitamente que no incluyeran coctel de camarones durante la recepción y mucho menos caviar- refuto Annabeth un tanto molesta, puesto que se había pasado horas pensando en el dichoso menú y sus opciones para que un francés caprichoso ni siquiera se tomara el trabajo de leerlo. Su interlocutor comenzó entonces a darle razones por la cual debían servir mariscos al inicio de la velada, y antes de que la rubia perdiese la poca paciencia que le quedaba lo corto diciendo -Monsieur Jacques, creo que la ensalada Caesar es la mejor opción-

El francés gruño un "oui" escueto como respuesta, dando a entender que no le gustaba recibir demasiadas ordenes, a lo cual Annabeth suspiro y se masajeo la sien con la mano izquierda... La próxima vez lo pensaría dos veces antes de seguir las sugerencias de Rachel. Puede que el tal Pierre Jacques fuese uno de los mejores chefs de Paris, pero también era un cabezotas y malhumorado.

-Lo demás del menú se lo dejo a su criterio porque sé que no va a defraudarme, pero le pido por favor que no incluya pescado o algo procedente del mar... El señor Jackson tiene un apego muy especial al océano, y no soporta ver que alguien se alimente de animales que vivan allí- explico la rubia con rapidez desentendiéndose por completo el asunto, puesto que no tenía ganas de iniciar otra discusión con el parisino y perder su valioso tiempo cuando le restaba mucho trabajo por hacer. El hombre acepto aquello con un "oui" más animado, y luego se despidió pronunciando un "au revoir"bastante atropellado para luego gritar una sarta de insultos en francés a quien debía de ser su asistente. A pesar de no saberlo, Annabeth ya sentía lastima por esa persona.

Colgó el auricular del teléfono y procedió luego a trazar una línea sobre la palabra "menú" que figuraba en su lista de tareas. Ya solo faltaba corroborar la ornamentación con el decorador, retirar la lista de bebidas que necesitaría el barman encargado de preparar los tragos y confirmar con la banda el horario de su presentación. Mas todo esto requería dejar la oficina, razón por la cual antes tendría que esperar a que Piper regresara de FedEx.

Esto de ultimar detalles la gala anual de beneficencia en menos de una semana estaba agotando con su paciencia, ya que le gustaba planificar todo de a poco, pero debía terminar antes del viernes puesto que la semana siguiente se la pasaría viajando... Si dependiese de ella no pondría un pie fuera de Manhattan teniendo tanto trabajo, pero Percy le pidió encarecidamente recorrer las tiendas de Olympus de la costa oeste y realizar el control trimestral, debido a que por compromisos familiares necesitaba quedarse en New York. Y debía ser franca: jamás podía decirle que no a Percy. Es decir, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando el esbozaba un gesto de borrego a medio morir que la hacía derretirse por dentro? Sencillamente era imposible. Rachel ya le había advertido que no podía dejarse vencer por un rostro bonito con tanta facilidad, pero hacerlo era más difícil que decirlo y…

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando un ring procedente del teléfono fijo de su escritorio la hizo volver a la realidad... ¡Dioses! Ya era la segunda vez que se distraía pensando en su jefe, cuando debería estar redactando un informe con las nuevas políticas de empleo para Olympus o revisando los últimos estados de cuentas enviados por las sucursales del sur del país.

-Oficina de Percy Jackson, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- pregunto de forma automática, mientras buscaba en su ordenador el archivo de Word que comenzó a escribir a inicios de la semana y que debía de terminar para antes del viernes.

_-Llamó para que me confirmes la asistencia de Olympus a la fiesta de aniversario-_ pensando de la reina de Roma, era precisamente Rachel quien tenía que llamarla en esos momentos. Sin dudas, una coincidencia muy graciosa.

Conocida en todo Estados Unidos como RED, que eran las iniciales de su nombre completo y que curiosamente hacían alusión al color rojo fuego de su cabello, Rachel Elizabeth Dare era una de sus mejores amigas y la persona más singular que había tenido el placer de conocer en la gran manzana. Bohemia, liberal, visionaria, desinhibida... Era sin dudas una de esas mujeres que uno nunca pensaría encontrar dentro del mundo de la moda. Como ella misma decía lo de la agencia de publicidad era solo un pasatiempo, puesto que su verdadera vocación era la de ser artista. Aunque empleaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en RED, dedicaba también pequeña una parte del mismo a pintar oleos o experimentar con nuevas formas de arte siempre que podía. En más de una ocasión sus trabajos habían sido expuestos en muestras de alto renombre en Manhattan, y hasta había trabajado en una escultura que hoy se encontraba dentro del Museo de Arte Moderno de New York.

-Es el evento de prioridad en la agenda de Percy para el fin de semana, pero sabes mejor que yo que el es demasiado impredecible y hasta capaz de salir de viaje a algún arrecife esa misma tarde- respondió Annabeth sin dejar de escribir en el ordenador, recordando con claridad la de veces que su mejor amigo había desistido a concurrir a eventos sociales por dedicarse a bucear en arrecifes de coral.

-_Vendrá, a menos que quiera acabar sepultado bajo tierra dentro de poco-_ amenazo Rachel con un tono fúnebre, mas solo consiguió que la rubia soltara una pequeña risita y negara con la cabeza -Listo, entonces confirmare sus dos lugares en mi mesa-

¡Medición! Olvido completo pensar en una excusa para no asistir a la fiesta, y todo por tener la cabeza en la gala de beneficencia... Desde hacía ya varios años, siempre que invitaban Percy a eventos sociales relacionados con Olympus, era Annabeth quien lo acompañaba. La razón oficial era que él no tenía una novia formal con la cual asistir, ya que sus conquistas solían durar menos de dos días, pero la verdadera era que no toleraba ese tipo de reuniones y con la compañía de su mejor amiga las cosas se volvían un poco soportables.

-Rachel discúlpame pero ese día teng- inicio Annabeth en un intento de sonar arrepentida, más la mujer al otro lado de la línea ni siquiera la dejo terminar puesto que golpeo su mano contra lo que debía de ser su escritorio produciendo un estruendo.

_-A no, tu iras a esa fiesta Annabeth Chase o si no te juro que este momento corto mi asociación a Olympus-_ amenazo una Rachel que se oía bastante molesta, lo que hizo que la aludida suspirase y se masajeara la sienes con la mano izquierda... En fin, tendría que decirle la verdad. Observo con detenimiento el pasillo frente a su escritorio y, al comprobar que nadie venia hacia allí ni prestaba atención a su llamada telefónica, volteo hacia un lado la silla giratoria en la que estaba sentada para tener algo de privacidad.

-Sabes que no soporto estar a menos de cien metros de tu supermodelo estrella- confeso Annabeth en voz muy baja, sintiendo en su interior como la bilis le subía hasta su garganta de solo recordar que Percy había cenado la noche anterior con la golfa de Drew Tanaka... Seguro la muy desgraciada había llamado a algún paparazzi, y dentro de poco tendría que lidiar con la horda de reporteros desesperados por saber sobre la vida sentimental de su jefe.

_-Ya me encargue de eso. Curiosamente hoy nos llamaron de Brasil y necesitan a Drew allí este fin de semana para la campaña publicitaria de los próximos juegos olímpicos en representación de nuestro país-_ típico de Rachel. Desde que entero de las sentimientos que su mejor amiga tenía por Percy (o más bien lo descubrió sola, cuando de casualidad pesco a Annabeth asesinando con la mirada a Drew mientras esta besaba al magnate de Olympus muy cerca de los labios), se había empeñado en hacer todo lo posible para alejar a la "competencia".

-No sé por qué no creo que se trate de una casualidad- asevero la rubia rodando los ojos, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios... Viéndolo de este modo, ya no pintaba tan mal asistir a la fiesta el sábado.

_-Ya me deshice de ella asi que no tienes excusas para faltar, ¿entendido?, y_ _además vendrá alguien que quiero que conozcas_- al instante, Annabeth se envaro en su silla y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Por favor, Rachel, no quiero otra cita a cie- empezó la asistente de Percy Jackson, pero como siempre fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

_-¡Te veré el sábado!-_ un segundo después Rachel Elizabeth Dare corto la comunicación, dejando a su mejor amiga congelada con el tubo del teléfono pegado a su oído.

Ay no. ¿Por que tenía que hacerle las cosas tan difíciles? Todavía recordaba a la perfección lo que sucedió la última vez que acepto salir en una cita con un amigo de Rachel: termino detenida en la jefatura de policía durante unas horas por encadenarse a un viejo árbol de Little Italy que estaba por ser removido para la construcción de un centro comercial. Luego de eso, Annabeth había aprendido a no confiar en las buenas intenciones de Rachel... Ella era una persona excelente, pero los tipos que conocía eran unos artistas locos con lo que no quería tratar en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Lo más gracioso de todo era la finalidad de esto: conseguir que Percy estuviese celoso. Si, porque la pelirroja tenia la extraña teoría de que el magnate de Olympus admitiría que veia a su mejor amiga como algo más que eso cuando se diera cuenta de que podría perderla en cualquier momento. Hasta ahora las cosas no iban dando mucho resultado, pero solo llevaba un solo intento y la verdad ya no tenía ganas de seguir con aquello porque luego de la funesta cita en Little Italy Percy se burlo de ella durante más de una semana.

Suspiro abatida mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez… Ni modo, tendría que asistir a la fiesta. En su cabeza repaso mentalmente las cosas que debía de agregar a su lista de tareas personal: pasar por la bodega y buscar algún vestido junto a un par de zapatos, pedir cita con su estilista y enviar el esmoquin de Percy a la tintorería. Genial. Primero discutía por casi una hora con un francés quisquilloso, luego era obligada a asistir a una cena donde le presentarían a quien sabe que clase de hombre, todo esto sin contar que estaba hasta el techo de trabajo. Sin dudas, este no venía siendo un buen día.

* * *

**Notas:** antes que nada debo decirles ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Cuando inicie con esto no pensé tanto apoyo y tantos comentarios positivos... Es decir, a diferencia de algunos aquí esta es recién mi tercera historia de la saga y sé que a veces la reputación determina el éxito de proyectos como este. Para mí significa muchísimo que se interesaran en esto cuando soy casi una novata escribiendo en este fandom. De verdad, gracias. :')

Cambiando de tema, y antes de que me ponga demasiado sentimental, les debo una explicación sobre el intento de portada. Si, ya se: esta horrible. Lamentablemente no soy buena editando, pero, como agradecimiento por su apoyo, decidí hacerla. Los actores que elegí fueron Nina Dobrev (como Piper), Reese Whiterspoon (como Annabeth), Chris Pine (como Jason) y Oliver Goodwill (como Percy)... Si nos les gusta o creen que no concuerdan con su descripción física lo entiendo, pero de verdad tuve bastantes problemas para encontrar una actriz rubia de ojos grises (Reese los tiene verdes, pero de lejos no se nota xD) o un actor rubio de ojos azules (en la foto que puse el pelo de Chris parece oscuro, pero tengo otra donde les juro que es Jason! *.*)

**CONSIGNA**

Como creo en la democracia haremos una votación en el próximo capitulo, pero antes dejare una tarea: **decirme nombres de actores que ustedes consideren adecuados**. En las notas del siguiente capitulo diré todas las opciones y podrán votar por sus cuatro favoritos. Les daré algunas alternativas que se me ocurrieron: para Annabeth pensé en Kirsten Dunst y Rachel McAdams; para Piper en Victoria Justice, Melissa Benoist y Zoey Deutch; y para Percy en Jim Sturgess, Adam Levine y Orlando Bloom (aunque no quisiera cambiar a Oliver porque lo veo perfecto). Les debo opciones de candidatos a Jason, porque amo demasiado a Chris Pine y además no encontré a alguien más. Si no se les ocurre nada o creen que no hace falta buscar, me dejan en un review o MP los nombres de los cuatro que quieren en la portada. **Eso sí: por si todavía no les quedo claro Piper es la menor de los cuatro (tiene 25) y los demás andan rondando los 30 asi que tengan eso cuenta a la hora de decirme otros candidatos.**

Centrándonos ya en el capitulo, ¿que les pareció? Yo no quede conforme con la parte de Jason. Les juro que intente reescribirla varias veces, pero simplemente no pude... No sé, siento que en mi cabeza la veia de otra forma diferente y no supe plasmarla asi que si no les gusta perdón. Prometo que la próxima les va a encantar. De las demás no tengo mucho para decir, salvo que me gustan las de Piper porque las escribo en muy poco tiempo.

¿Como quedaron? Apuesto a que no esperaban que Reyna apareciese tan pronto y encima como prometida de Jason xD... Ya sé, soy mala, pero necesitaba que una de las parejas principales tuviese este tipo de problemas y no podía hacer esto con Percabeth. Mas no se desesperen, que les prometo que esto hará las cosas interesante entre Jason y Piper. Además ya vieron que las cosas con Reyna no están muy bien (el titulo hace alusión precisamente a los problemas de nuestro rubio favorito).

Les adelanto que el próximo capitulo se vendrá con todo: aparecerán tres nuevos personajes (dos de ellos muy amados por las chicas), y ocurrirá el tan esperando primer encuentro oficial de una de las parejas. Hay unas cuantas sorpresas más, pero no voy a decirles.

No me pidan fecha actualización, pero seguro será en diciembre... En serio, de milagro actualice en tan poco tiempo asi que no se acostumbren demasiado a esto. Estoy hasta el techo con anatomía, aunque igual entre descansos tratare de adelantar algo, pero les anticipo que ya tengo escritos algunos diálogos asi que solo es cuestión de rellenar (asi es: por alguna extraña razón casi siempre escribo primero los diálogos y después lo demás).

Gracias a DianaDeLore, hija de ares, klan, Hito-Chan, Prim Jackson, Kany Iparis, PatashifyDragneel y CocoDriloDeLaCaleta y JuguitoDiAngelo por los reviews o MP's. A los chicos que leen como guest los invito a crear un perfil en Fanfiction asi pueda responderles. Y por supuesto también agradezco a todos los que están siguiendo la historia desde el anonimato o que la agregaron a favoritos.

Repito: ante cualquier duda, comentario, queja o lo que sea me dejan un review o me envinan un MP.

Creo que es todo por ahora. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.

**Atte. Anitikis**

**P/D:** ¿Ya vieron En llamas? Yo recién voy el domingo por culpa de la Uni T.T ... Y nada que ver, pero ya hice mis remeras de los dos campamentos (Mestizo y Júpiter), asi que si alguien quiere los logos déjenme su email junto en un review y se los paso.


	3. La forma en que luces esta noche

**La forma en que luces esta noche**

-Taylor Swift, ¿es en serio?- pregunto Annabeth con una ceja alzada, al tiempo que Percy sonreía divertido y aumentaba aun más el volumen del estéreo de su auto. Como respuesta la rubia únicamente rodo los ojos suspirando, y luego se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño demostrando que de verdad estaba molesta.

-No finjas que te desagrada, porque durante el último viaje que hicimos a Paris te oí claramente cantando esta canción en el avión mientras usabas tu iPod- en ese instante, toda la sangre se agolpo de repente en las mejillas de Annabeth… Nota mental: nunca volver a escuchar música en un avión a medianoche, y más si quien estaba a su lado era Percy-_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset; she's going off about something that you said_... Vamos canta conmigo, que no te de pena- dijo el pelinegro con la vista clavada al frente mientras se detenía frente a un semáforo en la intersección de Broadway con la 47.

-Por favor pon algo de Rod Stewart y déjate de tonterías- no pensaba hacerlo. No cuando precisamente se trataba de ESA canción, con la que sentía que dejaba al descubierto su alma y todos los sentimientos que encerraba por su mejor amigo... ¡Maldición! ¿Por que, precisamente cuando el encendió el estéreo, tenía que sonar ese hit de Taylor Swift por la radio? ¿Es que había hecho algo malo durante su vida pasada y el karma quería que lo pagara de esa forma?

-No pienso hacerlo hasta que cantes, Annie- asevero Percy con una sonrisa traviesa, para luego quitar el techo de su descapotable llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes que esa noche abarrotaban Times Square.

A pesar de las negativas de Annabeth su jefe pasó a buscarla de su piso en Midtown para llevarla en su Lamborghini hasta el Marriott Marquis, un hotel situado tan solo unas calles más de su hogar. Su argumento para era que no tenía sentido el hacer que Percy recorriese una de las avenidas más concurridas de New York en sábado por la noche cuando tranquilamente podía ir directo a la fiesta por un camino alternativo y dejarla tomar un taxi, pero él era tan obstinado y caballeroso que no hubo formar de evitar esto. Ahora los dos se hallaban discurriendo por Broadway rumbo a la cena de gala en honor al decimo aniversario de RED… escuchando nada más ni nada menos que la cantante country mas afamada del país en estos últimos años.

-… _she doesn't know your story like I do_- continuo cantando Percy a viva voz, y lo peor de todo fue que, a pesar de estar sentado, comenzó a bailar de forma muy extraña como lo hacia la mismísima Taylor Swift en el video de su canción-_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts; she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers…-_ Dioses. Había hecho muchísimas tonterías en su vida, pero esta sin dudas se llevaba el premio gordo.

Cumpliría treinta el próximo mes, y aun asi Percy Jackson seguía siendo aquel chico divertido con el que salía a dar vueltas por San Francisco luego de sus clases en la preparatoria. Viéndolo actuar asi, y encima en pleno Times Square, le recordaba la vez en que, tras perder una apuesta, tuvo que cantar a viva voz una canción de Whitney Houston en Ocean Beach… Luego de eso, no pudieron ir a esa playa durante al menos un mes porque todo el mundo reconocía al muchacho y se reía a más no poder. De repente, Annabeth esbozo una sonrisa y no pudo contener las ganas soltar una gran carcajada.

-Vamos, ¿no querrás que cante toda la canción solo, o si? Acompáñame- dijo su mejor amigo con una sonrisa golpeándole suavemente el hombro izquierdo, y justo entonces el semáforo dio luz verde por lo que continuaron con su camino- _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you…-_

-…_been here all along, so why can't you see you belong with me…- _canto la rubia elevando apenas el tono de su voz mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo en su pecho el peso de aquella simple frase… Dolía, y mucho. Rachel solía decirle que no bajara los brazos y dejara al pobre de Percy en manos de la araña peluda de Drew Tanaka, pero, si luego tanto tiempo aun seguía viéndola como su mejor amiga, ¿cómo podía conseguir un cambio?- You belong with me- a causa de las emociones la última frase salió de sus labios en forma de un suspiro angustiante, pero antes de que la pena la invadiese por completo presiono un botón del estéreo y al instante siguiente la voz de John Fogerty se mezclo con el ruido de Times Square- ¿Contento? Ahora escuchemos algo de música decente-

-Solo porque no quiero que arruines tu hermoso aspecto intentando golpearme lo dejare pasar- asevero Percy divertido, esbozando esa tan conocida sonrisa picaresca suya y provocando que su acompañante rodara los ojos para luego sonreír abiertamente.

¡Dioses! La desesperaba mínimo diez veces al día, pero con tan solo decirle piropos o sonreírle lograba reducir todo su enfado. Es más, hasta le provocaban unas tremendas ganas de… Tenía que buscar ayuda profesional, y urgente. Algún día, y el destino no lo quisiese, terminaría haciendo una tontería de la que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. No podía darse el lujo de perder la amistad de Percy. Prefería permanecer a su lado como su mejor amiga, a tomar el riesgo de involucrarse sentimentalmente con él y que las cosas salieran mal. Si eso ocurría, estaba muy segura que jamás se recuperaría.

El repentino cese de la música la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y fue entonces cuando noto que ya se hallaban frente al famoso hotel de Times Square. Volteo la vista hacia el asiento del piloto, pero al no estará Percy allí se volvió inmediatamente hacia el lado opuesto y lo encontró junto con el valet parking, un hombre vestido con un uniforme rojo que escuchaba las indicaciones del pelinegro mientras recibía las llaves del Lamborghini. Acto seguido el magnate de Olympus se acerco hasta ella y le abrió la puerta, para luego tender su mano y ayudarla a salir del coche.

Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie en la acera, entrecruzaron sus brazos e ingresaron, con paso un tanto rápido, al imponente lobby del Marriott Marquis. En su camino a los elevadores, la mayoría de los empleados les dedicaron amplias sonrisas y asentimientos con la cabeza puesto que, de tantos eventos anuales que Olympus organizaba en el hotel, ya los conocían. Lo malo fue que, durante el camino, no se cruzaron con ningún conocido que pudiese estar invitado a la cena de RED… y eso era malo. Annabeth no quería mirar su reloj, pero sabía que ya llegaban tarde.

Ya dentro del cubículo, Percy presiono el botón con el número cinco y aprovecho el espejo del ascensor para arreglar un poco su aspecto debido a que, el quitarle el techo a su auto, había alborotado bastante su ya rebelde cabello. Ella por lo menos no llevaba ningún peinado especial esa noche, de manera que los bucles de su pelo caían de forma natural sobre su espalda y el viento de Midtown, en cierta forma, los había realzado un poco. Lo que sí hizo fue sacar de su bolso el brillo labial y aplicarse una fina capa del mismo, para luego observar su reflejo con minuciosidad y comprobar que todo estuviese en orden: los aretes junto al colgante a juego de diamantes estaban intactos (y menos mal, porque si no tendría que devolver a Olympus más de quince mil dólares), el maquillaje de su rostro era el adecuado, el vestido azul marino que traía puesto no sufrió daños durante la carrera al elevador y los pequeños diamantes de sus sandalias plateadas aun permanecían en su lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la quinta planta Percy tomo su mano y la obligo a avanzar con paso veloz por todo el corredor norte hasta la entrada del salón Westside, el sitio donde tendría lugar la cena de gala. Para su mala suerte, Rachel Elizabeth Dare los esperaba en la puerta con ambas manos en la cintura y subiendo y bajando la planta de su pie derecho manteniendo fijo el talón... Oh dioses, esto sin dudas no era bueno. Se veia espectacular con ese vestido ajustado de color verde esmeralda, el cual hacia juego con sus ojos y dejaba al descubierto partes de su anatomía que por lo general no solía mostrar, mas la mirada glaciar de su rostro espantaría a cualquiera.

-Antes de que nos mates déjame aclarar que no fue a propósito- exclamo Percy adelantándose un poco, mientras elevaba las manos y mantenía una distancia prudente de la pelirroja -Quede en recoger a mamá y Paul del aeropuerto, su vuelo se retraso, demore más de lo esperado y como quise traer a Annabeth en mi auto también hice que llegara tarde aquí... Lo siento- tal vez fue por la cara de borrego a medio morir que esbozo el pelinegro o quizás por el gesto de suplica que Annabeth dedico a su mejor amiga, pero la cuestión fue que a los pocos segundos la dueña de RED profirió un largo suspiro y les dedico una sonrisa.

-Si no fuera porque tengo más de quinientos invitados aquí, y porque eres mi mejor amigo, juro que ya te habría arrojado por el balcón Percy Jackson- asevero Rachel divertida, antes de fundirse en un abrazo con el aludido y luego hacer lo mismo con su acompañante -Ya se perdieron la entrada pero están a punto de servir la cena. Síganme-

Como bien lo había dicho la pelirroja, el salón Westside estaba esa noche a rebozar de gente. La mayor parte del lugar se hallaba cubierto de mesas redondas en las que cabían aproximadamente quince personas, ubicadas estratégicamente alrededor de un espacio libre el cual seguramente serviría como pista de baile mas tarde. Hacia el fondo, una banda tocaba clásicos del pop standard y alguna que otra canción de jazz al tiempo que una pareja, conformada por un hombre y una mujer, interpretaban dichas piezas. En una de las esquinas se hallaba dispuesta una barra de tragos en la que trabajaban tres barman, y junto a la misma una mesa con una diversa cantidad de aperitivos dispuestos alrededor de una escultura de hielo. El resto de la decoración consistía en las imponentes lámparas que colgaban del salón, y unos letreros con fotos de todos los logros de RED a lo largo de estos diez años.

-Malas noticias. Will, el amigo que iba a presentarte, tuvo un inconveniente y no vendrá a la fiesta- comento Rachel con tristeza, al tiempo que atravesaban toda la pista de baile junto a Annabeth puesto que Percy se detuvo a conversar con unos amigos.

-No te preocupes Rachel, no es necesario que me consigas pareja- respondió la rubia despreocupada, sintiendo una gran sensación de alivio dentro de su pecho… Bueno, al parecer se había salvado de lidiar con algún tipo extraño esa noche.

-¿Y dejar que esperes sentada a que este ciego se cuenta de que tu eres la mujer perfecta para él? Olvídalo- en ese instante, Annabeth se detuvo y bajo la vista en dirección al suelo... A todos los hombres que intentaban conquistarla los rechazaba arguyendo distintas excusas, pero no sabían que la razón era una sola: Percy. En su interior, algo le decía que tarde o temprano ese sesos de alga que tanto quería la vería de forma distinta y que por eso debía esperar.- Soy tu mejor amiga, y hare hasta lo imposible por ayudarte... Por ayudarlos, porque saben que son como mis hermanos- agrego Rachel mientras elevaba el rostro de la rubia con su dedo índice y luego le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa esperanzadora.

-Gracias- susurro Annabeth con voz entrecortada y conteniendo las lagrimas, antes de que ambas se fundieran en un abrazo en medio del salón... Si no fuera porque Thalia y Rachel la animaban a no rendirse sabía que habría desistido hace ya mucho tiempo. Eran ellas quienes ideaban planes todo el tiempo, quienes frustraban siempre que podían las citas de Percy y quienes intentaban por todos los medios abrirle los ojos. Esta esperaba a veces resultada muy dura, pero con sus locuras todo se volvía más llevadero.

-¡Y por favor no llores porque si se te corre el maquillaje espantaras a todos los galanes que pienso presentarte!- pronuncio la pelirroja irguiéndose de repente, al ver como algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir del rostro de su amiga, provocando que ella riera divertida y negara con la cabeza antes que reanudaran la marcha.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa, ubicada justo en el centro del Westside y frente a la pista de baile, encontraron allí a los padres de la pelirroja, unas cuantas amigas suyas de la universidad y del trabajo y a... No. Por el amor de todos los dioses, no. ¿Es que nada podía salir bien para ella al menos una sola vez? No soportaría estar toda la noche sentada junto a él y aceptando todas sus atenciones. Luego del golpe de suerte que tuvo al librarse del tal Will, tenía que encontrarse justamente con...

-¡Annabeth!- exclamo Luke Castellan levantándose rápidamente de su silla y tomando su mano para besarle el dorso mientras hacia una especie de reverencia.-Que bueno que llegaste... Comenzaba a pensar que no tendría el placer de bailar contigo esta noche-

Aunque pocos lo sabían, el famoso modelo masculino de RED era precisamente primo directo de Rachel por parte de su madre. Rubio, de ojos azules y con un cuerpo digno de un dios griego, Luke poseía una sonrisa que hipnotizaba a cualquiera, a lo que se sumaba además su carisma natural. Todo esto hacían del un imán difícil de resistir para todas mujeres... bueno, casi todas.

Desde hacía ya unos años su único objetivo en cada evento de RED u Olympus era conquistar a Annabeth, y a pesar de que aun no tenia éxito se negaba rotundamente a bajar los brazos. Al parecer, no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Cuando Rachel lo supo comenzó a maquinar uno de sus tantos planes y concibió la idea de que Percy estaría celoso si ella iniciaba una relación con el famoso modelo, mas Annabeth se negó rotundamente... Si, puede que Luke fuese perfecto pero lamentablemente contaba con una reputación algo similar a la de Drew Tanaka. Coqueteaba con cuanta chica bonita tenía cerca, y en casi todas las revistas de chimentos siempre se hacía mención a su nueva pareja o conquista. Podía llegar a aceptar salir con alguien, pero no con una persona que le recordase a la zorra arrastrada que tanto odiaba.

-Ya Luke, no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias- dijo la rubia retrocediendo un paso, puesto que ni bien el hombre se irguió acerco su rostro de forma peligrosa al suyo. Esa noche había demasiada gente importante y reporteros como para que se iniciara un estúpido rumor amoroso que los incluyese.

-No es ninguna molestia, preciosa. Ahora tengo que saludar a unos amigos, pero vendré por ti luego de la cena para que bailemos y no aceptare un no como respuesta- asevero el susodicho con una impecable sonrisa, antes de guiñarle un ojo y dirigirse hasta el lado norte del salón.

-Por favor dime que tu primo no cenara con nosotras- exclamo Annabeth en una súplica, al tiempo que ella y Rachel tomaban asiento alrededor de la mesa junto a los señores Dare… Allí solo quedaba un lugar disponible, y precisamente a su lado. Si aquello significaba soportar toda la noche las insinuaciones del modelo estrella de RED, bueno prefería arrojarse en ese momento del último piso del Marriott.

-No, el lugar que queda libre junto a ti es para Percy- susurro la pelirroja con picardía, mientras un garzón servía champagne en dos copas y se las entregaba- Se que Luke está obsesionado contigo y, aunque sigo pensando que sería una buena idea emplearlo para nuestros propósitos, no iba a obligarte a pasar un mal momento a su lado cuando podrías estar junto a tu querido jefe-

-¿Hablaban de mi, señoritas?- las interrumpió el susodicho apareciendo de repente a sus espaldas, antes de acercarse a estrechar la mano del señor Dare para luego saludar inclinando la cabeza a su señora esposa. Acto seguido, paso a ocupar su lugar junto a Annabeth aceptando gustoso la copa de champagne que acababan de ofrecerle.

-No. Por increíble que te parezca el mundo no gira alrededor de ti- ironizo la pelirroja guiñando su ojo derecho, logrando que el recién llegado le sacara la lengua molesto y la rubia riera de forma discreta... Esas escenas infantiles eran cosa de todos los días. Asi como Percy tenía por costumbre coquetear con Annabeth, con Rachel acostumbraba a iniciar discusiones sin sentido alardeando más de la cuenta.

-Curiosamente todas las mujeres que conozco suelen decir justo lo contrario- retruco el dueño de Olympus antes de enseñar sus perfectos y blancos dientes en esa sonrisa seductora que ya era su marca personal.

Aunque Annabeth estaba acostumbrada este tipo de comentarios, cada vez que los oía era como si un puñal se clavara en su pecho y le impidiese respirar… Jamás dudaba de sí misma ni se consideraba inferior a las demás mujeres, pero era en esos momentos cuando las inseguridades la asaltaban ¿Que tenían las demás que ella no?

Lo disimulaba bien, pero sabía que, para alguien que la conociese, la tristeza en su mirada se hacía bastante notoria y por supuesto que aquello no paso desapercibido para Rachel, quien la observo por unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Aun estoy molesta contigo, Percy Jackson, asi que será mejor que no tientes a tu suerte provocándome- la cosa hubiera seguido, pero en ese momento los camareros llegaron con el plato principal de la noche.

El tal Pierre Jacques había decidido preparar un exquisito filete de res con una salsa de champiñones junto a papas a la española, y con esto Annabeth no podía negar que ese francés malhumorado cocinaba de maravillas. Bueno, al menos ahora ya estaría completamente tranquila sabiendo que la cena de la gala benéfica dejaría satisfechos a todos los invitados.

A partir de ahí, y hasta que terminaron de cenar, la velada transcurrió como lo haría cualquier otra: los señora Dare indago un poco sobre la vida de cada una de las amigas de su hija, el señor Dare converso de negocios con Percy (puesto que eran los únicos hombres en la mesa), se hicieron comentarios halagando el trabajo realizado por Rachel en RED y, por supuesto, se hablo sobre algún que otro rumor del mundo del espectáculo... A pesar de que Annabeth odiase esta última actividad, sabía que su trabajo estaba demasiado relacionado con esto como para hacer oídos sordos. Para bien o para mal, dependía de estos chismes si quería saber que modelos estarían disponibles durante el verano o si los escándalos de ciertas personas no afectaría de alguna manera a Olympus. Y la razón por la que le molestaba era, precisamente, por su madre. En esos podía oír claramente su voz diciendo...

Antes de amargarse la noche recordando a la mujer que le dio la vida alejo aquellos pensamientos y presto atención total a la banda de música, que en esos momentos había cambiado su ritmo por algo más animado como temas clásicos de Frank Sinatra. De a poco unas cuantas parejas se dirigieron a la pista para comenzar a bailar, aunque casi todas eran mayores, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando Percy le propuso que fueran allí... A pesar de estar en dentro de un mundo donde lo mas aceptado era lo moderno, las aficiones de su mejor amigo englobaban todo aquello que se relacionase con lo retro. Muy pocos lo sabían pero su pasatiempo favorito, después del buceo, era encerrarse a escuchar discos de "La Voz" los días lluviosos y leer algún libro mientras, o si el tiempo era favorable pasear por Long Island Sound oyendo a clásicos del rock al máximo volumen.

Con _The way you look tonight _escuchándose de fondo su mejor amigo y jefe le tomo la mano derecha con la suya, al tiempo que la sujetaba por la cintura y ella su hombro con la izquierda. Luego, con una sincronía natural, ambos comenzaron a moverse por la pista de baile al compas de la canción. Para buena suerte de Annabeth su pareja justo se hallaba concentrado en observar desde allí todo el panorama de la fiesta, de manera que no detecto la sonrisa de satisfacción que ella esbozo al inspirar su perfume. Por supuesto que él era demasiado educado y mantenía una cierta distancia entre ellos, pero eso no evitaba que su aroma llegase hasta las fosas nasales de su compañera y la volviese loca… ¡Por los dioses! Era tan masculina y cautivadora que a veces mantener la compostura se volvía algo sumamente difícil, y además si a eso se le sumaba su clásica sonrisa seductora junto a esos ojos verde mar hipnóticos pues…

-Gracias por el pisotón, no debiste molestarte Annabeth- exclamo de repente su compañero, provocando que la rubia regresase a la realidad y elevara el rostro de inmediato para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-¡Yo no te pise!- negó la aludida decidida, puesto que no había estado lo bastante distraída como para cometer tal tontería… Bueno, puede que si hubiese estado un poquito distraída, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a bailar con Percy que su cuerpo ya seguía inconscientemente sus movimientos y se dejaba guiar a su antojo.

-Ah sí, olvidaba que a nuestro alrededor hay tantas personas bailando… Seguro alguna de ellas me piso- ese tono de burla mezclado con sarcasmo, sumado a esa picara sonrisa que le dedico, bastaron para comprender todo lo que estaba pasando…. Conocía lo bastante bien a su mejor amigo como para detectar cuando mentía y cuando decía la verdad, y por eso supo al instante que todo era un engaño.

-Eres un idiota- soltó Annabeth con un bufido, antes de voltear la vista hacia un lado e ignorar olímpicamente a su compañero... Si, tal vez Percy era un hombre atractivo y todo lo demás pero a veces tendía a jugar ese tipo de bromas para atraer su a atención. Salía con cosas nuevas casi a diario y, aunque al principio eran exasperantes, siempre terminaban por hacerla reír.

-Ya, no te enojes. Sabes que solo bromeo- asevero el magnate de Olympus en un tono de suplica, mas su compañera continuo sin prestarle atención y elevo aun más el mentón. Si Percy quería jugar, pues ella no iba a quedarse atrás. Más, por supuesto, no espero el siguiente movimiento de su parte, y menos en un lugar tan concurrido y a la vista de todos… En menos de un segundo rodeo su cintura con su brazo izquierdo, de manera que asi la distancia entre sus cuerpos disminuyo considerablemente -Vamos señorita Chase, no me niegue el placer de ver sus hermosos ojos grises cuando sabe que son mi debilidad- agrego con voz muy baja y cerca de su oído, provocándole asi un escalofrió que recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

A pesar de que su cuerpo reaccionara instintivamente ante los roces o palabras de su mejor amigo, Annabeth sabía que no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Si, estaba muriéndose por acortar toda la distancia que existía entre ellos y besar esos perfectos labios, pero no dejaría que Percy supiera el efecto que esas actitudes tan seductoras tenían en ella… No. Ella también podía jugar a eso, y cuando se lo proponía podía ser tan habilidosa en el arte del coqueteo como cualquier otra.

-Lo siento señor Jackson pero no puedo hacer otra cosa cuando usted intenta llamar mi atención con una broma tan infantil, como si fuese usted un niño de primaria que no sabe otra forma de cortejo- retruco ella volteando al fin su rostro su rostro y sonriéndole de forma sensual, para luego incitar con la mirada al hombre de ojos verdes a que le respondiera.

-Hiere mi orgullo, madame, y me temo que eso es algo que no puedo permitir por lo que me veo en la obligación de verme recompensando ante tal falta de respeto- escuchar a su jefe hablar de esa forma, como si se tratase de algún personaje de las novelas clásicas que tanto le gustaban, era algo que le encantaba… Sabía que para Percy aquello no era más que un juego, pero aun si en aquellos momentos algo en su interior le decía que, quizás, algún día sucedería de verdad.

-¿Que es lo que tiene en mente, monsieur?- pregunto curiosa la joven mujer con una sensual sonrisa, a lo cual recibió como respuesta anticipada una picara mirada "estilo Jackson" que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Cosas demasiado inapropiadas para decírselas en un lugar tan concurrido como este- susurro de forma seductora el hombre de ojos verdes junto a su oído, provocando asi que ella suspirara y le diera un pequeño empujón en el pecho con la mano izquierda que basto para ampliar la distancia entre ellos.

-Eres un pervertido, Percy Jackson- ante tal comentario, el aludido atino a reír de forma discreta a lo que Annabeth correspondió rodando los ojos… ¡Hombres! ¿Es que acaso no pensaban en otra cosa? No había tenido muchos pretendientes a lo largo de su vida (por quisquillosa, y no por falta de oportunidades las cuales aun abundaban), pero después de aquellos intentos desastrosos había llegado a la conclusión de que el sexo masculino solo pensaba con el cerebro de abajo. Al parecer, el dueño de su corazón no era la excepción.

-Puedo asegurarte que no son la clase de cosas que tienes en mente, aunque es bueno saber que piensas en mi de esa forma- rebatió el magnate de Olympus con un guiño, provocando que toda la sangre de su rubia compañera fuera hasta su rostro y la obligase a bajar la cabeza... ¡Desgraciado! La mayoría de las veces era él quien le tendía ese tipo de trampas, y luego de que ella respondiese Percy tendía a dejarla mal parada con comentarios como ese-Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas- agrego con dulzura a los pocos minutos, mas para buena suerte de su compañera no prosiguió con la charla y opto por continuar danzando en silencio.

Lentamente la sangre comenzó a abandonar su rostro y, aprovechando que su pareja no estaba mirándola, esbozo una gran sonrisa… Amaba ese tipo de comentarios, y más un cuando él se los decía sin un deje de picardía. Puede que más tarde volviera ser el mismo rompecorazones seductor de siempre, pero no le importaba aguantar aquellos jueguitos con tal de que al final terminara viendo ese lado tierno que tanto le gustaba. Mas ahora solo quería disfrutar de la cercanía de sus cuerpos al bailar.

* * *

La mayoría de los neoyorkinos esperaban con ansias el fin de semana, puesto que eso significaba no asistir al trabajo y, si eras joven, disfrutar durante la noche de las mejores discotecas de la costa este. Para Jason, en cambio, el final de la semana era sinónimo de revisar documentos importantes de todos sus clientes y organizar por anticipado su horario para la semana siguiente. No es que fuera un maniático del trabajo, pero era una buena manera de matar el tiempo desde que Reyna cancelaba sus salidas. Esa noche, por ejemplo, ambos habían sido invitados a la cena de aniversario de RED pero el turno de guardia nocturna de su prometida impidió que asistieran.

Sentado asi, frente a su escritorio, dejo las gafas a un lado y se masajeo el puente de la nariz con parsimonia al tiempo de que profería un largo suspiro… Estaba cansado de esta situación. Ya comenzaba a pensar que ella pedía horas extra en el hospital a propósito, porque era extraño que le asignaran tantas guardias y horas de consultorio cuando el Lenox Hill rebosaba en personal. Sabía que aquello no era cierto, mas eso tampoco le daba algún consuelo.

Últimamente ya casi no veia a Reyna, y si lo hacía nunca era en privado. Es decir, no le molestaba en absoluto la presencia del General pero a veces necesitaba estar de verdad a solas con su novia para hablar y bueno… para otras cosas. Convencerla de escaparse por unas horas del hospital al principio había dado resultado, aunque últimamente no podía logar siquiera de que almorzaran juntos en el comedor del establecimiento. Cuando hablaban por teléfono solo trataban temas de la boda o discutían, pero las llamadas nunca duraban mas de unos minutos. Era como si Reyna se encerrara en su propio mundo y no dejase que nadie se acercase a ella, tal y como había sucedido cuando se conocieron.

En ese momento recordó el encuentro con Percy en Metropol, y cada una de las palabras que le propicio… Jason era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que, al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos y su familia, el magnate de Olympus no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de casarse y, a pesar de que continuaba apoyándolo, no perdía oportunidad para recordarle que aun estaba a tiempo de corregir las cosas. No quería admitirlo, pero una parte suya sabía que quizás esto de la boda era una locura. Estaba seguro de que Reyna ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su vida, mas con todo lo que sucedía ya dudaba de que aquel sentimiento fuese amor.

Hubiese seguido con aquello de no ser porque su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar emitiendo un estrambótico sonido, lo que rompió en el acto el silencio reinante dentro de su estudio. Rebusco el aparato entre la cantidad de papeles que se hallaban sobre el escritorio y, cuando estaba a punto de contestar la llamada, corroboro quien podía ser la persona que quisiese comunicarse con él un sábado por la noche... Daba por descontado que no era Reyna, puesto que jamás llamaba cuando se encontraba de guardia y, si lo hacía, se comunicaba directamente a su teléfono fijo. Al leer el nombre del contacto en la pantalla, Jason profirió un suspiro. Sin dudas, esto no podía ser nada bueno.

-Leo- saludo el rubio en voz baja, rogándole a todos los dioses existentes que su teléfono se hubiese descompuesto. Cuando su mejor amigo llamaba un sábado por la noche era porque tenía algún loco plan en mente, y sinceramente no estaba de humor como para secundarlo en una noche de juerga.

_-¡Jason! Que bueno que me contestas, ya comenzaba a creer que estabas evitándome a propósito…-_ era cierto. Desde el día anterior venia dejándole mensajes a su secretaria, y no se había tomado el trabajo de devolverle la llamada porque ya sabía que tramaba_- En fin, se que estas encerrado en tu departamento porque la maniática de tu novia seguro te dejo botado asi que quiero que en este instante tomes las llaves de tu auto y conduzcas hasta TriBeCa-_

-¿Que hay en TriBeCa?- pregunto intentando sonar inocente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta por la potente música que oía a través del auricular, e ignorando el comentario referido a su novia… Era extraño. Percy y Leo, sus mejores amigos, apenas si se conocían pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que lo de la boda no era una buena idea. La diferencia radicaba en que el primero era sutil al de decir su opinión, en cambio el segundo se expresaba sin ningún tipo de mesura.

_-Uno de mis amigos esta inaugurando un club nocturno, y la cosa esta que arde-__ exclamo el hombre al otro lado de la línea, aunque al instante se oyó un estruendo que provoco que Jason alejara el teléfono de su oído y esperara a que la interferencia cesara__- ¿Oíste eso? Fue el disc-jockey que Paul trajo de Ibiza para la apertura... ¡Tienes que venir, Grace!-_

-Leo no creo que sea una buena idea- tendría que haber pensado en una excusa, pero a estas alturas sabia que ni siquiera eso podría salvarlo. Cuando algo se metía en la cabeza de su loco amigo era muy difícil lograr que cambiara de opinión.

_-Jason te doy una hora para que te aparezcas, o sino juro que iré hasta Greenwich Village y te sacare de tu loft a rastras, ¿me oíste? No voy a permitir que te vuelvas un amargado solo porque Reyna es asi-_ a modo de respuesta, el susodicho profirió un largo y vencido suspiro... Maldita la hora en la que decidió contestar la llamada. Ahora ya no tenía opción, al menos no si quería conservar su departamento ordenado_- ¡Ese es mi chico! Te mandare la dirección por mensaje, Grace- _añadió Leo divertido, y antes de colgar el abogado estrella de Manhattan oyó claramente como su mejor amigo exclamaba un grito incitando a personas a seguir bebiendo. Lo conocía lo bastante como para aseverar que, seguro, estaba rodeado de mujeres.

Antes de apoyar ambos codos sobre el escritorio y enterrar su cabeza entre sus manos, dejo el teléfono móvil a un lado… Tenía que aprender a decir que no a las locuras de Leo. Era su mejor amigo, pero siempre que lo llamaba en sábado por la noche las cosas no terminaban bien para él. La mayoría de las veces tenía que llevarlo hasta su casa puesto que se hallaba demasiado ebrio como para conducir, o si no terminaba emparejado con alguna chica loca que resultaba ser amiga de la conquista nocturna de Valdez. Por si fuera poco, los rumores no tardaban en llegar a Reyna quien se encargaba de armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Como fuera siempre terminaba perdiendo.

La gente no entendía como él, siendo una persona tan responsable y correcta, podía ser amigo del playboy más famoso de Manhattan pero para Jason aquel hombre siempre fue solo Leo Valdez… Se conocían desde preescolar, y, luego de haber cursado juntos la primaria, la secundaria y la preparatoria; habían separado sus caminos tan solo para asistir a distintas universidades. Por supuesto que el hecho de que uno fuera a Columbia y el otro a la NYU jamás fue impedimento para que dejaran de verse, ya que durante ese tiempo ambos decidieron independizarse y compartir un piso, y, aunque se veían con poca frecuencia a causa de sus trabajos, aun seguían siendo tan cercanos como antes.

A pesar los años había cosas que jamás cambiaron: Valdez todavía era un seductor que conquistaba a cuanta chica guapa tuviera cerca, hacia fiestas estrambóticas y no tenía ningún interés en centrar cabeza ya que su único amor eran sus preciados autos con los cuales competía en la serie NASCAR. Jason, por su parte, aun era su entrañable compañero con una personalidad completamente opuesta pero que jamás dudaba en ayudarlo si tenía algún problema. Esta era la razón por las que jamás decía que no a las ocurrencias de Leo: si dejaba a solo a su mejor amigo, y este se emborrachaba, era capaz de construir una rampa e intentar saltar el rio Hudson con su auto. Cualquiera se reiría ante tal disparate, pero, el hecho de que su mejor amigo dijera sobrio que algún día intentaría tal hazaña, hacían que el rubio temiera que hiciera una locura con un poco de alcohol encima.

Un sonido en la distancia lo saco de sus divagaciones, y, al comprobar que no era más que un mensaje recibido en su teléfono móvil con la dirección del club, se dirigió de inmediato a su dormitorio. Para la ocasión opto por usar una camisa de un tono gris claro, zapatos negros, unos pantalones de vestir azul oscuro y una chaqueta a juego del mismo tono… No sabía a que clase lugar iría, pero sabia por excelencia que una vestimenta un poco formal nunca venia mal. Ordeno un poco su cabello frente al espejo del baño y roció un poco de perfume en su cuello antes de tomar el móvil y las llaves del coche de su estudio, para salir rumbo a lo que, seguramente seria, una noche agotadora.

Llegar a TriBeCa fue algo fácil, puesto solo estaba a unos minutos de Greenwich Village y apenas si había tráfico en las calles, mas lo difícil seria encontrar un lugar a donde dejar el Mercedes… Al parecer muchos neoyorkinos habían asistido a la inauguración del Purple Club, puesto que las calles que rodeaban su dirección se hallaban a rebosar de autos. Jason tuvo que dar dos vueltas alrededor para encontrar al fin un lugar donde aparcar, que para su buena suerte estaba a tan solo una calle del club nocturno y frente al parque Washington Market. Y si, era suerte porque llevar a Leo ebrio hasta su auto a veces era una tarea bastante difícil, puesto que él se la complicaba, o que bien necesitaba ser realizada con rapidez, cuando el corredor de autos no tenia mejor idea que coquetear con mujeres que ya tenían pareja.

La entrada al Purple Club fue otro problema con el que tuvo que lidiar, ya que la puerta principal estaba a rebosar de gente ansiosa por ingresar al local. Un guardia de seguridad, que la verdad se veia bastante huraño, cuidaba de la misma sosteniendo un lazo que solo removía cuando un hombre a su lado, con una lista en la mano, daba su aprobación. De inmediato, y siguiendo las instrucciones que Leo envió en el mensaje, Jason se escabullo entre la multitud y se presento ante el encargado anunciando el nombre de su mejor amigo, lo que hizo que este diera la orden al guardia de dejarlo entrar al instante y que además le entregase un voucher para una consumición gratis de cualquier bebida adentro.

A pesar de la casi nula decoración que poseía la discoteca por fuera, con sus paredes pintadas de negro y un discreto cartel en letras de neón moradas, por dentro el panorama se mostraba completamente distinto. Los muros poseían salpicaduras de pintura en diferentes colores que brillaban cuando las luces de la pista se apagaban por completo, y los peldaños de la escalera se iluminaban cada vez que alguien los pisaba. A eso además había que sumarle el grupo de artistas callejeros que hacia body paint a un lado de la cabina del disc-jockey, las camareras de la barra con su casi nula vestimenta que iban y venían llevando tragos a las mesas, la máquina de espuma que hacía que nadie pudiese ver ya sus pies y la potente música electro que se oía por todo el lugar.

Abriéndose paso entre la cantidad de gente que abarrotaba esa noche el Purple Club, Jason consiguió llegar hasta la escalera y subir por ella. Según las instrucciones enviadas por Leo en el mensaje debía buscarlo en la barra principal del piso superior, aunque conociéndolo seguro ya no estaba ahí y tendría que recorrer toda la discoteca hasta encontrarlo. Para su buena fortuna, logro verlo sentado frente al barman y bebiendo un whisky… ¿solo?

-¿Leo?- inquirió extrañado el recién llegado elevando el tono de su voz, ya que la música estaba demasiado alta, consiguiendo que el hombre de la barra voltease confirmándole que efectivamente era su mejor amigo. Jason no había dudado que fuese el, pero al verlo tan solo creyó que tal vez el estrés ya estaba jugando con su mente. Es decir, Leo Valdez JAMAS estaba solo en una noche de sábado y, por lo que escucho en su llamada, lo imaginaba rodeado de un grupo de mujeres.

-¡Al fin llegas, Grace! Comenzaba a creer que tendría que buscar solo a mi próxima presa- respondió el chico de ascendencia latina a modo de saludo, haciéndole una seña al hombre de la barra de que trajese un trago mas.

-¿Próxima? O sea que ya tenias compañía e igual me obligaste a venir- por lo general si Leo lo incitaba a venir a un bar o un club nocturno era porque necesitaba ayuda con su conquista, y el trabajo de Jason consistía básicamente en soportar a la amiga de la chica mientras el galán de NASCAR hacia uso de sus dotes de seducción. Por supuesto que el rubio jamás intentaba algo con esas mujeres, pero algunas eran demasiado pesadas y no entendían una negativa.

-Sí, la tenia y era ni más ni menos que un grupo de modelos italianas que vinieron a realizar una campaña publicitaria para Victoria Secret's- comento Leo de muy mala gana, antes de terminarse todo el whisky de un solo sorbo y azotar el vaso contra la barra- ¡Pero por un demonio! Mañana comienzan con la sesión de fotos y deben madrugar, asi que decidieron volver a su hotel temprano ¿te lo puedes creer?- el rubio solo estallo en una carcajada, a sabiendas de cómo su mejor amigo odiaba perder la atención de las mujeres- ¡No te rías, Grace, que esto no tiene nada de gracioso! Si hubieras visto lo buena que estaban esas italianas estarías tan furioso como yo-

-Yo no necesito ninguna modelo importada cuando ya tengo novia- retruco divertido el aludido, para luego tomar la bebida que el barman le había dejado sobre la barra y beber un sorbo de la misma. Fue entonces cuando el corredor estallo en una carcajada.

-Pues créeme que si la necesitas, porque lo aguafiestas y aburrido de Reyna se te está pegando. De verdad yo no puedo creer que ahora hasta trabajes en sábado por la noche, cuando deberías estar por ahí con ella pasándolo bien… Ah, pero claro. Olvide el hecho de que tu "prometida" prefiere trabajar toda la semana en Lenox Hill a verte.- en ese momento Jason focalizo toda su atención en el vaivén del hielo que se hallaba dentro de su vaso, intentando digerir todo el discurso de su mejor amigo… Leo podía ser un poco arrebatado, pero tenía una capacidad especial para decir las cosas tal y como eran. Era como si él se encargar de expresar todo lo que sub consciente se negaba a admitir o a pensar.

-Por favor no hables asi de Reyna, ¿sí? Sabes que la quiero mucho, y que además será mi esposa dentro de poco- rebatió por fin el hombre de ojos azules, para luego proferir un largo suspiro y voltearse a mirar hacia la multitud que bailaba en el Purple Rose… No quería tener una conversación de estas ahora. Ya le había dado bastantes vueltas al asunto durante la semana como para seguir pensando en eso, o como para oír de frente todo lo que su mejor amigo pensaba del asunto.

-Ese es el problema: tú no la amas, y lo peor del caso es que te niegas a admitirlo cuando sabes que es cierto- ¡Por los Dioses! El SI quería a Reyna ¿es que acaso nadie lo notaba? Ya era la segunda persona que ponía en duda los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella. Si esto que sentía no era amor entonces ¿que lo era?- Pero bueno, si no quieres que hablemos de ello lo entiendo- agrego Leo al rato, antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa e inspeccionar todo el panorama que ante ellos se extendía… Oh no. Sin dudas esa cara presagiaba problemas.- Aquí no veo nada que valga la pena, mejor bajemos y demos una vuelta-

Diciendo esto, su mejor amigo abandono la barra dejando bajo de su vaso dos billetes de cien dólares. Jason estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero Leo le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicando que esta vez los gastos corrían por su cuenta… Para que hubiese dejado semejante cantidad de seguro venia bebiendo desde temprano, lo que hizo que el rubio estuviese más alerta y controlando los movimientos del famoso corredor. No porque fuera a caerse, sino porque ebrio tenía ideas bastante alocadas y luego de la conversación no tenía ganas de andar lidiando con más problemas.

Inspeccionaron toda la planta baja, y aunque algunas chicas eran bastante bonitas ninguna llego a captar la atención de Leo cosa que fue bastante rara. Por lo general, eso de encontrar a su "presa" era una algo rápido puesto que lo difícil era conseguir que la dama en cuestión cayese ante sus encantos y accediese a dejar el lugar en su compañía... De seguro todo era por la influencia de esas italianas. Debían de haber sido muy bonitas, porque no había otra razón para que Valdez se negara a coquetear habiendo tantas mujeres hermosas esa noche.

Por fin, justo cuando estaban a punto de subir al piso superior para beber un trago más, Leo se detuvo y fijo su vista a la barra principal del Purple Rose. Tenía esa típica sonrisa seductora que usaba cada vez que estaba con alguna mujer, y sus ojos destellaban de una manera particular. Sin dudas, ya había encontrado a una "victima". Jason giro la cabeza hacia el lugar, mas solo dedico una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que ella no tenía un acompañante masculino y evitar asi algún problema.

-La encontramos, Houston. Hora de entrar en acción- dijo con malicia el corredor de NASCAR antes de dirigirse hacia el lugar, provocando que su mejor amigo diese un suspiro antes de seguirlo… Bueno, aquí iban otra vez.

Lo admitía: la chica en la que Leo se había era muy bonita. Desde aquella distancia, y a pesar de estar sentada frente a la barra, toda su belleza resaltaba. Su cabello castaño caía en forma de bucles sobre sus hombros, y el vestido negro que traía se ajustaba tan bien a su cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto su esbelta figura cubriendo solo lo necesario. Sus ojos azules resaltaban con un brillo muy particular, y tenía una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que llamaba la atención de más de uno, puesto que al parecer varios ya le habían echado el ojo pero no se atrevían a acercarse. La dama en cuestión estaba acompañada de una amiga, ya que conversaba alegremente con otra castaña que estaba de espaldas a la multitud.

-No puedo creer que una belleza como tú este sentada en la barra cuando podría estar divirtiéndose, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- aventuro Leo cuando estuvo frente a ella, ante de tender su mano e incitarla a seguirlo a la pista de baile. De inmediato ella intercambio una mirada con su amiga, para luego sonreír seductoramente y tomar un sorbo del trago que tenía en su mano.

-Lo siento galán, pero estoy con mi mejor amiga y no voy a dejarla sola- respondió ella divertida, pero aun asi dejo que Valdez tomara su mano y le besara el dorso dedicándole una mirada seductora.

-Que curioso, porque yo también estoy con mi mejor amigo y estoy seguro de que no le importara acompañar a tu amiga-por primera vez la enigmática castaña dejo mirar a Leo y volteo la vista para observarlo, analizándolo durante un largo rato. De más esta decir que para Jason aquello fue incomodo, pero esbozo lo más parecido a una inocente sonrisa para dar a entender que no tenía malas intenciones. Aquí el único que quería aprovecharse era el chico que, precisamente, estaba cortejándola.- Vamos, te aseguro que es de fiar y cuidara muy bien de ella-

-De acuerdo, pero te advierto que es difícil seguirme el paso- termino de un solo trago el resto de su piña colada, antes de levantarse de la silla y asirse a la mano del corredor de autos para perderse entre la multitud.

Al instante, Jason pasó a ocupar el lugar que la desconocida mujer había dejado libre y pidió al barman con una seña un whisky… Si estaba condenado a soportar de la compañía de una desconocida, que seguramente terminaría siendo una pesada como solían serlo todas, al menos tenía derecho a disfrutar de un trago para que aquello fuera más llevadero ¿no? La próxima vez no se dejaría extorsionar por los caprichos de Leo. ¿Quería conseguir una chica?, pues bien que él se ocupara también de encontrar un acompañante para su amiga.

Antes de que el tipo de la barra le entregara la bebida volteo para observar a la mujer que tenía a su lado, y al hacerlo sintió como si el tiempo el hubiese detenido allí mismo… Lo observaba con un gesto de curiosidad, pero con una sonrisa traviesa tan cálida que no podía compararse a la de su amiga. Sus ojos… ¡Por los dioses! Sus ojos color miel brillaban de una manera muy especial, y eran tan hermosos que si uno se quedaba observándolos por mucho tiempo entraba en un trance. Sus facciones eran perfectas, y en sus pómulos podía verse un rubor propio de aquellas personas que habían estado bebiendo alcohol aunque no en mucha cantidad. De ahí en más, podía decirse que el resto de su cuerpo era de infarto… Unas curvas muy acentuadas, visibles en parte por el ajustado vestido corto que usaba, que incitaban a cualquiera a tener unos pensamientos no muy propios de un caballero y Jason no era la excepción, ya que…

El sonido del vaso de whisky chocando contra la mesa de piedra lo hizo volver a la realidad, y al instante volteo la cabeza con un leve rubor en su rostro… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Que rayos había sido eso?! Solo había volteado a observar a su acompañante, pero por alguna extraña razón se negó a quitarle la vista de encima. Lo peor del caso había sido que el mundo entero dejo de importarle, cuando sabía muy bien que ya tenía novia y que precisamente se casaría con ella dentro de poco. No lo negaba: la mujer que tenía a su lado era preciosa, y se sorprendía muchísimo que Leo no la hubiese escogido como su "presa". Es decir, de haber sido su decisión no lo pensaba dos veces y… ¡Mierda! ¡¿Pero en que carajos estaba pensado?!

Molesto por su falta de respeto hacia Reyna decidió que lo mejor sería limitarse a beber whisky, y observar lo menos posible a su compañera. El acuerdo consistía en no dejarla sola, pero en ningún momento se especifico que debieran interactuar y no podía arriesgarse a hacerlo cuando hacía unos momentos, con tan solo mirarla, había perdido el control de tal forma. No supo bien cuanto tiempo fue que paso, pero iba ya por su tercer trago cuando ella profirió un suspiro y exclamo.

-Mira se nota que verdad estas incomodo asi que no hay problema si quieres dejarme sola. Si Silena y tu amigo quieren coquetear es cosa suya, no tienes que sentir obligado a hacerme compañía- prometió no encontrar su mirada de nuevo, pero aquella voz cantarina y dulce acabo por completo con su autocontrol que al instante se obligo a girar el rostro hacia ella.

-Me quedo porque asi lo quiero, ¿o acaso te incomoda mi presencia?- espeto de forma bastante hosca, aunque esa no había sido su intención inicial. Por algún extraño motivo, el pensar que ella no lo quisiese cerca le molestaba y mucho… ¡¿Pero de donde salían tales sentimientos?! Jason sentía como si su cuerpo y su mente actuaran sin tener en cuenta lo que su sentido de la moral dictaba, y eso jamás le había sucedido.

-No, para nada- asevero ella con una sonrisa, antes de beberse de un solo sorbo el trago que tenía en la mano -Estoy asfixiada aquí, ¿quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?- sabía que no era buena idea, pero no quiso negarse y hasta acepto la propuesta con una sonrisa…. Estaba mal, por los Dioses que aquello estaba MUY mal y aun asi no pudo decirle que no.

Al levantarse de la banqueta observo como rebuscaba entre su bolso algo y, anticipándose a lo que seria, Jason rápidamente extrajo de su cartera dos billetes de cien dólares para dejarlos sobre la barra e incitarla luego a dejar el lugar… Mas allá de los extraños sentimientos que esta desconocida causara en el, jamás dejaba que una chica pagara algo cuando estaba en su compañía. Infinidad de veces Reyna se había quejado por esta costumbre tan "machista" como ella la llamaba, pero era algo demasiado arraigado en él como para cambiarla. Por supuesto que su actual compañera no fue la excepción, ya que la mirada de extrañeza que le dirigió no paso desapercibido para el rubio, pero término aceptando de todos modos.

Una vez que lograron salir por la atestada puerta del Purple Club cruzaron la calle Greenwich hasta el parque Washington Market, en donde caminaron un rato hasta ubicarse en uno de los bancos y observar desde allí la entrada de la nueva discoteca de TriBeCa. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, mas por alguna extraña razón Jason encontraba aquel silencio agradable... Verla sonreír perdida en sus pensamientos bajo la tenue luz de la luna era algo demasiado hermoso como para arruinar aquel momento hablando de nimiedades. No quería parecer un mirón, de manera que solo se limitaba a observarla de disimuladamente por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo pero una vez que posaba la vista sobre su silueta le era muy difícil regresar la mirada al frente. Para concentrarse oía de fondo el alboroto provocado a la salida de la nueva discoteca, más el sonido de la pausada respiración de su compañera acabo con su plan al cabo de unos minutos y no tuvo más remedio que observarla descaradamente.

-Me parece que esta noche volveré sola a casa- comento ella sonriendo de repente, dejando de lado quien sabe que pensamientos y volteando un poco la vista hacia el rubio. El frunció el ceño en señal de que no entendí aquella frase, pero cuando su compañera levanto su mano y señalo en una determinada dirección entendió al instante a que se refería: Leo por fin había conseguido abandonar el Purple Club en compañía de la tal Silena.

-Te llevare allí, tengo auto- ofreció Jason al instante, mas cuando proceso lo que acababa de decir supo que seguro lo consideraría un simple oportunista que quería aprovecharse de ella. Por favor, ¿quien hoy en día se ofrecía a llevar a una desconocida sin albergar segundas intenciones?-Claro, si tú quieres. Digo, sé que soy un extraño para ti y que recién nos conocemos pero te aseguro que no soy ningún depravado ni nada por el estilo- estaba balbuceando... ¡Por todos los cielos, estaba balbuceando como un chiquillo! Jamás, en toda su vida, se puso tan nervioso ante una situación como para hablar más de la cuenta. Su trabajo exigía tener una buena dicción, y ni siquiera en los casos más críticos de su carrera la había perdido… ¡pero ahora resulta que no podía expresarse correctamente ante una chica!

-Tranquilo, acepto la oferta- respondió ella divertida para sorpresa del rubio, quien ya se esperaba algún insulto y hasta quizás un golpe con el bolso que traía en su mano… Genial. Ahora resulta que su acompañante encontraba divertido todo esto, y hasta seguro lo consideraba un idiota. Estaba a punto de explicar que por lo general no actuaba de forma tan estúpida cuando, de repente, ella agrego - Además no pareces un depravado, no con ese aspecto de dios griego- en ese mismo instante Jason volteo la vista hacia su dirección pensando que tal vez acababa de imaginar lo que había oído, pero esa media sonrisa junto a la mirada penetrante que la castaña le dedico bastaron para que comprobara que había sido cierto.

-Pues en ese caso tú eres aun más bella que la misma Afrodita- no supo siquiera de donde había salido aquella frase, pero para su buena suerte pareció gustarle ya que sus mejillas se volvieron un poco mas rosadas. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, sabía que debía parar esto antes de que hiciera algo indebido y sin embargo… Sin embargo no podía. No, más bien no _quería. _-Tus ojos...- dijo de repente, sin dejar de mirarla, puesto que de repente se habían vuelto ¿azules? Esa noche estuvo muy distraído, pero no lo bastante como para no notar que hacia un rato estos eran de un color miel.

-Sí, es un defecto de familia-atino a responder ella con un suspiro sin dejarlo terminar la frase, antes de bajar la vista un poco apenada con las mejillas aun más encendidas. Fue entonces cuando Jason pensó que no podía ser más idiota... Con su falta de concentración había logrado que ella se incomodara pensando que tal vez estaba remarcando sus defectos. Simplemente genial. Maldijo en voz muy baja, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en otra cosa levanto muy despacio su barbilla con su mano.

-Iba a decir que son los más bonitos que vi en mi vida- ¡zas! Solo basto con que sus miradas se encontraran para que el rubio olvidara todo pensamiento lógico que esos momentos había surcado por su mente. En su mundo dejo de existir todo. Todo. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en acercar sus labios a los de aquella bella mujer y besarlos de una buena vez.

Tal parecía ser que ella también deseaba aquello, y era como si hasta lo incitara a acercarse con aquella mirada tan desafiante y a la vez seductora. Lentamente, por temor a cometer alguna otra tontería que lo dejara mal parado, Jason fue acercando su rostro al suyo y, estando a tan solo centímetros, ambos cerraron los ojos… En ese momento pasaron por su cabeza una infinidad de recuerdos con Reyna, y aun asi no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás. No quería retractarse. Era la primera vez que el estar con una mujer le causaba tantas reacciones y lo ponía tan nervioso, por lo que estaba dispuesto a descubrir que era todo esto. Estaba tan cerca de su boca que ponía sentir un aroma floral embriagador emanando de su cuello, y, justo cuando sus labios se disponían a encontrar los suyos...

Un coche lleno de chicos ebrios paso zumbando por la calle Greenwich seguido de una patrulla de policía armando tal alboroto que, al instante, ambos se separaron y voltearon la vista al frente. Fue recién entonces cuando todo en la cabeza de Jason volvió a ordenarse… Muy bien, eso había sido exceder su límite. Una cosa era tener pensamientos con una mujer extraña o ponerse nervioso en su presencia, pero otra muy distinta intentar besarla. Por primera vez en su vida había estado al borde de cometer un acto de infidelidad, y aunque le costara admitirlo no se arrepentía de nada.

-¿Te molestaría llevarme a casa ahora? Tengo algo de frio- dijo su compañera al cabo de un rato, temblando ante la brisa que discurría esa noche por TriBeCa proveniente de la bahía del rio Hudson. Como por un acto reflejo, el rubio al instante se quito la chaqueta y la coloco alrededor de sus hombros.

-Úsala, al menos hasta que lleguemos a mi auto- ella no puso objeción alguna, mas por el bien de su propia conciencia Jason prefirió no voltear a inspeccionar su rostro porque sabía que, quizás, terminaría cometiendo otra tontería y ya no habría nada que lo detuviese.

Al llegar al Mercedes, y luego de desactivar la alarma del coche, el rubio procedió a abrir primero la puerta del copiloto y dejar que la mujer entrase antes de cerrarla. Acto seguido, rodeo el vehículo e ingreso al mismo encendiendo de inmediato la calefacción. Mientras encendía el motor estuvo a punto de preguntarle su dirección, aunque por dentro sabía que no quería… El saberlo implicaría que ya deberían separarse, y eso era algo que por alguna razón producía en su pecho un pequeño vacio.

-Vivo en la intersección de Bowery con Bayard- dijo ella en un susurro, a lo cual Jason asintió con la cabeza comenzando a programar una ruta para llegar a Chinatown.

El viaje, alargado por unas innecesarias vueltas dadas en el distrito financiero de Manhattan, transcurrió en completo silencio lo que dio tiempo al abogado de pensar en cosas que, precisamente, prefería dejar de lado en esos momentos. Todas ellas relacionadas con Reyna. Ya con su sentido de la moral regresando, veia todo lo sucedido desde otra perspectiva y se sentía el peor hombre en la ciudad de New York. Puede que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la cercanía de su acompañante, pero sabía muy bien de que no podía ser más que simple atracción. El solo quería a su prometida. Por suerte, y para el bien de su conciencia, no hizo nada de lo que ahora pudiese arrepentirse aunque, una ínfima parte se arrepentía de que esto fuera asi.

-¿Gracias...- inicio ella sin bajar del vehículo cuando llegaron hasta el edificio donde vivía, aunque se detuvo a mitad de la frase puesto que no sabía ni siquiera como continuar… y es que, en todo el rato que pasaron juntos, ¡ni siquiera se habían presentado!

-Jason. Me llamo Jason Grace- respondió el rubio divertido, logrando sacar una radiante sonrisa a su acompañante que provoco una grata sensación de felicidad en el pecho del joven abogado... En esos momentos ya no le importaba mucho el no haberla besado. Todo valía la pena con tal de ver esa expresión en su rostro.

-Un placer, soy Piper McLean- ¿es que acaso había algo que no fuera bello en su persona? Su risa, sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo… ¡Por los dioses, hasta su nombre era perfecto! Sin dudas Leo estaba perdiendo el toque en eso de juzgar la belleza, aunque Jason agradecía internamente que esta mujer tan hermosa no hubiese terminado en las garras de su mejor amigo.

A sabiendas de que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, Piper procedió a abrir la puerta del vehículo y bajar a la acera para quitarse la chaqueta. Jason estuvo a punto de decir que la conservara, para asi tener una excusa y volver a verla un día de estos pero sabía internamente que aquello no traería nada bueno para ambos. Luego de que depositara la prenda sobre el asiento del copiloto se dispuso a dejar por fin que él se marchara, mas al intentar cerrar la puerta el abogado la detuvo.

-Piper, ¿volveremos a vernos?- sin quererlo aquello frase había escapado de sus labios, pero era algo que necesitaba saber. Internamente sentía que debía permanecer cerca de ella. Como si tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de ver aquel rostro tan hermoso a diario. Como si su existencia no fuese posible sin oír aquella melodiosa risa.

-Eso mejor déjaselo al destino- asevero ella con una sonrisa junto a un guiño, y sin darle lugar a replicas cerró la puerta del Mercedes antes de dirigirse hasta la entrada del edificio.

* * *

**Notas:** Antes que nada: PERDON, PERDON, ¡PERDON! Los deje abandonados por más de un mes, pero les juro que no fue a propósito. Logre desocuparme de la facultad el dieciséis, y desde entonces que vengo trabajando en esto. Quería tenerlo listo para navidad, pero con tanto trabajo de cocina en mi casa no pude darme el lujo de sentarme en escribir. La buena noticia es que la ausencia no fue en vano porque logre aprobar anatomía, asi que de ahora en más creo que podre dedicar más tiempo a escribir.

A ver, tengo tantos temas que tratar con ustedes que no sé ni por donde comenzar. En el capitulo anterior les prometí enviarles los logos para las remeras de los dos campamentos pero, con esto de que no se puede dejar email en los reviews (yo no lo sabía ^.^U), los invito a escribir su correo de la siguiente forma. Por ej: anasofia2010arrobahotmailpuntocom… Yo me encargare de corregirlo como se debe.

Con lo referido a la portada, sabrán que la ultima vez les deje propuestas de candidatos y le dije que haríamos una votación. Bueno, aquí están:

_Como Percy:_ Oliver Goodwill / David Giuntoli

_Como Annabeth:_ Kirsten Dunst / Rachel McAdams / Emma Stone / Reese Whiterspoon

_Como Jason:_ Chris Pine (a falta de más opciones diría que no hace falta una votación aquí xD)

_Como Piper:_ Nina Dobrev / Victoria Justice / Melissa Benoist / Zoey Deutch

Me dejan en un review o MP a sus favoritos, asi pueda trabajar en la portada cuanto antes.

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Yo en lo personal me quede muy satisfecha con el momento Percabeth. Tuve unas dificultades para escribirlo, pero una vez que lo termine y lo corregí sentí que es perfecto. Y, para que vean que aun estoy trabajando, déjenme decirles que ya tengo todos los diálogos para su primer acercamiento serio. Lo que no pienso decirles es cuándo ocurrirá, pero será cuando menos se lo esperen.

Lo que me preocupa es el encuentro entre Jason y Piper. Lo escribí en muy poco tiempo (una mañana), y siento que quizás deje por ahí algo inconcluso o que podía haber sido mejor… No es que no me convenza, pero tengo miedo de que no les agradara. Si fue asi, les pido disculpas porque sé que lo esperaban con muchas ansias.

Creo que no se esperaban la aparición de Luke ahora, ¿no? Muchas me dijeron que pensaban en Nico di Angelo, pero la verdad no tengo grandes planes para él en esta historia. Tal vez aparezca en alguno que otro capitulo, aunque aun no lo tengo del todo decidido…

El gusto de Percy por lo clásico, pues bueno es el mío. No soy tan fan de Sinatra, pero admito que me encanta la canción que nombre durante su baile y por eso la puse como título. Si les interesa, les recomiendo que busquen la versión de Maroon 5 que es muy similar a la original y tiene el mismo ritmo, ya que la de Michael Buble es más bien una balada. Y bueno, sobre la canción del principio… ¡Taylor Swift es una de mis cantantes favoritas!

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron review:Connie1, Nyaruko - San, PatashifyDragneel, Prim Jackson, jay jay, Grecia, CocoDriloDeLaCaleta, JuguitoDiAngelo, Annie W, .5 y fanread. También gracias a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos o a sus alertas. Me alegra saber que hay gente por ahí interesada en lo que escribo.

Como despedida quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo. Ya muy probablemente actualice a principios de enero, puesto que aun no escribí mucho del capitulo del siguiente... Y si hubo algún error de redacción perdonen.

Nos leemos pronto.

**Atte. Anitikis**


	4. Inesperada sorpresa

_Para comenzar el año con todo cambie la portada del fic, asi que si quieren verla mejor los invito a pasarse por mi perfil y buscar el link al final de mi descripción. __Seguro el capitulo tiene errores, por lo que de antemano pido disculpas._

* * *

**Inesperada sorpresa**

-Tranquila Annabeth, que acabo de recibir el fax y en unos momentos se lo llevare al señor Jackson. Ahora solo dame uno minutos para buscar en la agenda el número de teléfono que necesitas, y te lo enviare en un mensaje de texto a tu móvil- dijo Piper con optimismo e intentando no sonar alterada, aunque ya estaba sudando la gota gorda puesto que mantenía el tubo del teléfono entre su mejilla y hombro, luchaba con el fax que se negaba a abandonar la bendita maquina telefónica y rebuscaba entre el escritorio su teléfono móvil que ya emitía un sonido ensordecedor. Con todo esto, era un milagro que todavía pudiese mantener una conversación coherente con su superior.

_-Ay Piper, acabas de salvarme la vida. De verdad muchísimas gracias- _estuvo a punto de dar una respuesta pero, ya que al fin había logrado resolver el problema del bendito fax, prefirió concentrarse en la desesperada búsqueda de su maldito celular. Era una suerte que Annabeth estuviese en un lugar bullicioso, puesto que si no ya habría oído el alboroto que Avicii estaba causando en la oficina principal de Olympus _-¿Ya consideraste la propuesta del sábado? Te aseguro que recibirás una excelente bonificación por el trabajo-_ pregunto al instante la rubia, mas esta vez la castaña le prestó la debida atención ya que había conseguido callar bendito teléfono. Con una rápida ojeada comprobó que tenía una llamada perdida de su padre, por lo que hizo una nota mental de llamarlo esta noche cuando estuviera por fin en casa.

-Acepto, pero no es necesario que me paguen por ello. Creo que es suficiente con el hecho de que me permitan llevar a alguien- el día anterior, Annabeth le había comentando que necesitaba un asistente que le ayudase con la recepción y algunos detalles más de la gala benéfica de Olympus. Básicamente el trabajo consistía en revisar que todo marchase sobre ruedas hasta que fuera la subasta, puesto que luego la banda de música se encargaría de entretener a los invitados con música para bailar hasta el final de la velada. Era algo sencillo, y que hasta encima tuviese permitido quedarse en el evento con un acompañante hacia las cosas aun mejores por lo cual consideraba excesivo el pago… Es decir, Silena le había comentando tanto de esa bendita cena, la cual era el tema principal de todas las revistas de chimentos, que sabía de antemano lo que costaba una invitación.

_-¡Tonterías! Ya que te hare trabajar en sábado por la noche, cuando seguro ya tenias otros planes, no puedo permitir que lo hagas gratis-_ estuvo a punto de negarse nuevamente, mas Annabeth ni siquiera la dejo iniciar una réplica puesto que continuo hablando por el auricular_- Hablare con Heather, la encargada del almacén, para que te deje escoger alguno de los vestidos de etiqueta junto a unos zapatos si asi lo deseas-_

-Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero no quiero agobiarte con mas obligaciones y además creo tener ya el atuendo ideal para el evento- no pensaba decírselo a su jefa pero había asistido a alguno que otro evento importante de la vida pública de su padre, con lo cual su armario disponía de una variada selección de prendas de diseñador que apenas uso una sola vez. Estaba segura que tanto Silena como ella lograrían encontrar algo acorde para la ocasión, puesto que era un hecho que llevaría a su mejor amiga a la gala benéfica. Con su poco tiempo en la gran manzana era su única opción viable, y además sabía que no la perdonaría jamás si las cosas no resultaban de este modo.

_-Entendido, aunque si cambias de opinión solo avísame-_ asevero Annabeth con un tono gentil, antes de que se produjera una leve interferencia en la comunicación_-Tengo una junta en diez minutos y necesito ese número, asi que por favor no demores en enviármelo-_

-Descuida, enseguida lo hare. Hasta luego Annabeth- se despidió la castaña asintiendo, como si en esos momentos su jefa se hallara allí en Olympus y no al otro lado del país, antes de abrir la primera gaveta de su escritorio.

_-Adiós Piper- _cuando comprobó que la comunicación ya se había cortado, dejo el tubo el teléfono en su lugar y comenzó a buscar en la agenda telefónica el número del tal Octavian. Al parecer aquel tipo no era uno de los favoritos de Annabeth, puesto que menciono durante la llamada que en el directorio solo figuraba su nombre y al pronunciarlo podía percibirse un tono de molestia en su voz. Le dijo oficialmente que alguien había olvidado informar al hombre de la reunión, pero Piper podía presentir que su jefa no lo quería allí y esta no era más que una forma de dejarlo fuera. Mas allá de todo esto, y sabiendo que nada era de su incumbencia, se apresuro a enviar desde su iPhone el numero vía mensaje de texto y regresar asi a sus tareas diarias.

Estando ya a mitad de la semana, y con Annabeth fuera de la ciudad, tenía demasiado trabajo por delante. Todas las mañanas recibía del señor Jackson una serie manuscritos que debía transcribir y enviar de inmediato a diferentes personas, atender todas las llamadas telefónicas que se producían a la oficina, dar un parte informativo a media mañana y por la tarde a su jefa mediante una llamada a su celular y hacer alguno que otro recado importante que ella ordenara. En resumen, estaba demasiado atareada y ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de dejar la oficina a menos que fuera para ir al baño. Por suerte todo se calmaba a la hora del almuerzo, y justo entonces el magnate de Olympus se marchaba haciendo que todo allí fuera más llevadero… Es decir, al no estar presente muchos ya optaban por llamarlo a su celular lo que le facilitaba muchísimo las cosas a Piper.

Con todo el asunto de dichoso número de teléfono resuelto ahora solo restaba entregar el fax al señor Jackson, pero antes de hacerlo tenía que imprimir unos cuantos documentos que él mismo solicito esa mañana al llegar a su oficina. Mientras se encargaba de eso volvió a pensar en aquello que, desde hacía días, venia rondando por su cabeza: Jason Grace... Por algún extraño motivo ese nombre no podía borrarse de sus pensamientos, e inconscientemente terminaba pronunciándolo en los momentos menos esperados. A causa de esos descuidos Silena no dejaba de dar lata con el tema, lo que hacía que olvidar a ese hombre fuese aun más difícil.

Tenía que admitir que el tal Jason era guapo, MUY guapo. Parecía salido de una película de los años cuarenta, con esos ojos azul eléctrico y ese cabello rubio más corto hacia los lados de su cabeza. A todo esto había que agregarle el hecho de que parecía un hombre caballeroso, atento y un tanto callado. Ese día apenas si habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras, y a pesar de casi ni conocerlo, sintió una gran atracción hacia él, a tal punto de casi atreverse a besarlo… ¡Por los dioses! Era la primera vez que algo asi le sucedía. Por lo general era Silena quien se tomaba esa clase de atrevimientos, sin embargo ahora…

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos zapatos de tacón acercándose a su escritorio desde el pasillo principal, y con tan solo dedicar una vaga mirada a su reloj de pulsera supo por la hora que se trataba de alguna de las recepcionistas. Pasada las diez de la mañana solían llegar documentos, cartas y paquetes a las oficinas principales de la casa de alta costura por lo que las chicas de recepción eran las encargadas de repartirlos. La mayoría solían estar dirigidos al señor Jackson, lo que hacía que sus empleadas fuesen con bastante regularidad a dejar las encomiendas en manos de su asistenta o la secretaria de esta. Asi, Piper había logrado establecer una buena relación con ellas.

-Recuerda que hoy almorzaremos junto a las chicas del departamento de comunicación en la cafetería- la recién llegada tomo asiento justo frente al escritorio de la castaña, antes de abrir un sobre y comenzar a buscar algo entre la pila de papeles que había adentro. Generalmente las recepcionistas se limitaban únicamente a dejar la correspondencia y marcharse, mas cuando Annabeth no estaba en la oficina solían demorar más de lo necesario entablando conversaciones con otros empleados.

-No puedo dejar la oficina, Miranda. No hasta que la señorita Chase regrese de su viaje- respondió la aludida con desgano, para luego esbozar una sonrisa cansina y proferir un lento suspiro... De las pocas personas que conocía en Olympus, Miranda Gardiner era la más sociable y divertida. Desde el primer día se mostro muy dispuesta a ayudarla con lo que necesitase, y se estaba encargando de presentarle a todos los de la oficina organizando grupos para el almuerzo. Además siempre que podía pasaba por su escritorio y se detenía a conversar con ella por un momento.

-Ups, lo olvide- dijo apenada mientras cerraba los ojos con demasiada fuerza, antes de proferir una maldición apenas audible. Esta era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Piper, puesto que en un mundo donde todos se esforzaban por parecer perfecto Miranda no temía a mostrarse tal cual era. Algo similar sucedía con Silena -¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-

-No gracias, ya me comunique con el encargado y solicite que me enviaran algo a mas tarde-entre otras tantas personas que la recepcionista le había presentado se hallaba el administrador del restaurant que todos en Olympus frecuentaban. El hombre era muy atento, apuesto y además estaba soltero de manera que ese día no había perdido oportunidad de coquetear con ella. A pesar de las negativas de Piper había insistido fervientemente que lo llamara por cualquier cosa del restaurant que necesitara, y aunque no le gustaba aprovecharse de ese modo termino cediendo ante la propuesta para no dejar sola la oficina -De igual modo, agradezco tu ofrecimiento-

-Si necesitas algo solo llámame por el interno...- dijo Miranda can amabilidad, al tiempo que depositaba sobre el escritorio de la castaña una serie de documentos y luego procedía a levantarse de la silla-Te dejo, porque si no le entrego este documento pronto al señor Stoll Katie me matara-

-Tranquila, que yo también tengo trabajo. Nos vemos más tarde Miranda- intercambiaron una sonrisa, antes de que la morena se perdiera tras un corredor secundario con paso apresurado intentando no chocar con las demás personas que también circulaban por allí. Era raro, pero la mujer solo se tomaba tales molestias cuando algún recado para Travis Stoll se hallaba de por medio. Ya había notado las miradas que Katie solía intercambiar con ese hombre durante el almuerzo, más no quería parecer una chismosa que se inmiscuía en asuntos ajenos por lo que no se atrevía a sacar el tema a colación. De igual modo nadie la engañaba. Sabía que entre esos dos algo sucedía, y se alegraba que asi fuera puesto que formaban una linda pareja.

Acomodo los papeles que Miranda acababa de dejarle junto a la pila que debía llevar en breve al señor Jackson, y continuo esperando paciente a que la bendita impresora terminara de una buena vez con la operación que habían comandado momentos antes. Tal parecía ser que ese día todos los objetos tecnológicos estaban en su contra: su celular desaparecía, la máquina de fax hacia que el papel se atorase en su interior y la impresora funcionaba más lento de lo normal. Lo único que faltaba era que su ordenador dejase de funcionar, aunque en ese momento prefirió dejar pensamientos tan negativos de lado y concentrarse en otra cosa antes de que aquello se volviese un hecho.

En el acto, volvió a pensar en ese adonis griego que conoció en la inauguración del Purple Club. No entendía por qué, pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que ya lo había visto en algún lado. Tal vez durante algún evento de la vida pública de su padre, porque con ese aspecto de actor de cine que tenia seguramente… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! Tenía que dejar de una vez por todas el asunto ese de Jason Grace, si al fin y al cabo era prácticamente imposible que volviese a verlo. Manhattan era demasiado grande como para que algún día sus caminos se cruzasen, y hasta quizás él ni siquiera vivía aquí.

Justo en ese momento logro dejar el tema a un lado, puesto que un sonido extraño que provenía de la impresora logro captar su atención. Al realizar un giro de ciento ochenta grados con su silla para observar que pasaba, comprobó que para su mala suerte el papel estaba atascado como anteriormente había sucedido con la máquina de fax. Tenía que ser, precisamente, la última hoja del informe la que se atorara. … ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿No podía salir algo bien esa mañana?

Inicio la batalla contra el bendito aparato, mas parecía ser que esta vez no tendría tanta suerte puesto que por más que lo intentara el papel se negaba a salir por la ranura. Intento ejercer un poco más de presión, y aun asi no logro absolutamente nada. Ni modo, tendría que llamar a alguno de los técnicos que Olympus tenía a su disposición para asuntos tecnológicos. Busco entre la lista de internos el adecuado, y cuando estaba a punto de levantar el tubo del teléfono alguien se posiciono frente a su escritorio.

-Hola, necesito ver al señor Jackson- dijo la persona recién llegada sin perder el tiempo, y por el tono de su voz Piper pudo deducir que se trataba de una mujer. Al estar luchando por última vez con la maldita impresora no pudo más que observarla un instante por el rabillo del ojo, pero estaba muy segura de que su jefe no tenía planeada ninguna reunión con alguien en su oficina ese día.

-Deme un segundo y enseguida estaré con usted- respondió la castaña al instante, negándose a dejar un asunto tan tonto como ese en manos de los técnicos y queriendo resolverlo por cuenta propia. No valía la pena llamar a alguien solo porque una estúpida hoja se había atascado de manera que decidió no darse por vencida y emplear la máxima fuerza que le fuese posible, consiguiendo asi que el bendito documento saliese por fin del aparato. Para su buena suerte no estaba estropeado ni manchado -¿Por casualidad arreglo una cita?-agrego al instante, mientras rodaba nuevamente sobre la silla giratoria y dejaba sobre el escritorio los papeles que debía llevar a la oficina principal de Olympus. Acto seguido, elevo por fin la vista hacia la extraña mujer que acababa de llegar al tiempo que ella se quitaba las gafas de sol-¡Ay por Dios! U-u-usted e-e-es...-

Tenía que ser una broma. Por todos los dioses ¡Tenía que ser una jodida broma! O un sueño. O un delirio. O un desmayo. O una alucinación. O cualquier otra maldita cosa, porque de otra manera aquello no tendría ningún sentido. Era prácticamente imposible**. **De todas las personas que existían en el mundo, era justamente **ella** quien se hallaba en su trabajo exigiendo hablar con su jefe.

-¡Alto! ¿Trabajas aquí y sabes quién soy? ¡Whoa! Parece que al fin Olympus está contratando chicas con más cerebro que una codorniz-en ese momento, Piper se quedo completamente estupefacta. Su alucinación, sueño, delirio o lo que fuese le había contestado. Le había contestado, y luego se había reído de su propio chiste. Claramente había podido oír la voz tan característica que desde hacía años conocía, y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo: ¡Thalia Grace acababa de dirigirle la palabra!

-Por supuesto que la conozco señorita Grace, soy una gran admiradora suya. Tengo todos sus discos, y he asistido a todos los conciertos que dio en California- se apresuro a responder la castaña con la respiración agitada de la emoción, al tiempo que ventilaba su rostro con su mano derecha y dejaba su silla de un salto… A lo largo de los años había conocido a muchísimas personas famosas pero era la primera vez que estaba frente a frente con Thalia Grace, la mujer que ya era considerada una leyenda dentro del rock n' roll.

Había saltado a la fama con tan solo dieciséis años, al compartir escenario con la mítica Joan Jett durante una de las presentaciones que la famosa cantante hizo en el Madison Square Garden. Al parecer, ella y la madre de Thalia eran muy amigas de manera que al oír a la chica tocar la guitarra y cantar tras bambalinas le ofreció que hicieran un dueto justo antes de que su último concierto en New York diera inicio. Desde ese momento, la carrera de Thalia inicio y no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a ser una de las artistas más reconocidas dentro del mundo de la música en Estados Unidos y el mundo. Hoy en día lideraba una banda de rock llamada "The Hunting".

-Definitivamente me caes muy bien chica, se nota que sabes de música- comento la aludida con una amplia sonrisa, provocando que Piper volviese a la realidad sonrojándose... ¡Por los dioses! ¿Cómo pudo perder los estribos de ese modo estando en el trabajo? Se había dejado llevar por la emoción de estar hablando con su ídola que olvido por completo comportarse de manera apropiada -Por cierto, ¿dónde está Annabeth?-

-La señorita Chase está resolviendo unos asuntos de la empresa asi que estoy a cargo de su puesto. Soy su secretaria, Piper McLean- extendió su mano temblando, y al instante pensó que ya había arruinado todo… ¡¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría presentarse ante Thalia Grace?! De seguro a ella ni siquiera le interesaba saber su nombre.

-Es un placer, Piper, pero pobre de ti al tener que aguantar el humor cambiante esa mujer- respondió la mujer de pello azabache estrechando su mano, antes de reír divertida y desplomarse sobre la silla que se hallaba frente al escritorio de su admiradora.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, señorita Grace, pero se equivoca. La señorita Chase es una excelente persona, y...- no sabía cuál era la relación que Thalia pudiese mantener con Annabeth, pero no podía permitir que alguien dijese tal comentario de su jefa estando ella presente. A pesar de lo que muchos en Olympus la considerasen una gruñona quisquillosa, Piper sabía que aquello era algo completamente erróneo. Llevaba pocos días allí, pero aquello le había bastado para saber que Annabeth Chase era una mujer digna de admirarse por las innumerables cualidades que tenia.

-Tranquila, solo estoy bromeando. Conozco demasiado a Annabeth y sé lo que quieres decir- asevero la famosa artistas dedicándole un guiño, para luego agregar -¿Podría ver a tu jefe ahora? Sé que no tengo cita ni nada, pero somos buenos amigos desde hace años -

-Por supuesto, en seguida le avisare de su llegada-de inmediato Piper rodeo el escritorio y se dirigió con paso acelerado a la oficina del señor Jackson... Esto sin dudas era lo más loco que le había sucedido en Olympus desde su llegada. Estaba segura que Silena jamás le creería cuando le contara que, ese mismo día, había entablado una conversación con Thalia Grace.

A pesar de tener en sus manos documentos importantísimos relacionados a los gastos de productividad en lo que iba del año, lo que menos hacia Percy Jackson en esos momentos era revisar las cifras. Estaba preocupado, y cuando esto sucedía le era muy difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa otra cosa. Ya había intentado todo con tal de superar esto, pero el hecho de que ella no respondiese sus llamadas hacia que todo fuese vano.

Suspiro vencido arrojando violentamente los documentos hacia un lado de su escritorio, para luego enterrar la cabeza entre sus manos... Algún día Annabeth terminaría por volverlo loco. Para desgracia suya ella tenía una tendencia a ser demasiado independiente. No tenía noticias suyas desde el lunes, y de no ser porque había insistido en que Grover, su chofer y guardaespaldas, la acompañara en estos momentos ni siquiera sabría donde se hallaba. El hombre enviaba un informe diario todas las noches, pero no era lo mismo que escuchar todo por boca de la propia Annabeth. Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de saber que nada malo le pasaría, pero esto de no hablarle por dos días ya estaba acabando con sus nervios.

Había rememorado lo acontecido antes de su partida muchas veces, buscando alguna explicación lógica para esto, y lo único que se le ocurría era que tal vez su mejor amiga aun seguía molesta por lo de Grover... En parte Percy sabía que todo era su culpa, porque había esperado a que ella estuviese dentro del avión para informarle que su guardaespaldas la acompañaría, pero no le había quedado otra opción ya que conocía el temperamento de Annabeth y sabía que en cuanto lo supiera querría matarlo. El problema era que ella aun no entendía que no podía andar sola por ahí, cuando los maleantes estaban a la orden del día esperando su oportunidad para atacar. Ya muchas veces Percy había recibido anónimos de amenaza y opto por dejarlos en secreto de todos para evitar que sus allegados se alteraran, pero eso hacía que su preocupación fuese en exceso cuando era Annabeth quien podía sufrir algún daño.

Hubiera seguido con este tema de no ser que alguien, seguramente Piper, golpeo a su puerta. Levanto la vista exclamando un _"¡adelante!"_ lo suficientemente audible, para luego ver como la nueva secretaria de su asistente ingresaba a su oficina… Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Annabeth entrase sin anunciarse que ahora veces olvidaba dar autorización a la nueva empleada, y hasta por momentos confundía su nombre con el de su mejor amiga. Observándola con detenimiento noto que esta vez Piper lucia rara, ya que estaba algo... ¿Nerviosa? Es decir, sudaba algo más de la cuenta y movía sus manos en exceso. Percy estuvo a punto de preguntar que le sucedía, pero cuando alguien apareció atrás de la muchacha el magnate de Olympus no hizo otra cosa más que saltar de su silla olvidándose por completo del asunto.

-¡¿Thalia?!- exclamo con incredulidad, pestañeando varias veces para comprobar que aquello no era un producto de su imaginación. Ante la pregunta la mujer asintió sonriendo, y eso basto para que Percy esbozara una gran sonrisa, rodeara su escritorio y se fundiera en un abrazo con ella- ¡Por los dioses! ¿Que haces aquí? Pensaba que vendrías el fin de semana-

-Si yo también, pero termine de grabar antes y tome el primer avión que me trajese de vuelta- respondió la aludida, quien ya se había contagiado de la felicidad del pelinegro y hablaba con una emoción similar a la suya.

-Pero por favor pasa y siéntate ¿Deseas algo? ¿Un café? ¿Una bebida?- ofreció Percy al instante, mientras la invitaba a ingresar a su oficina hacendosa a un lado y tendiendo su mano derecha.

-Estoy bien gracias, ya bebí suficiente alcohol durante el vuelo como para hacer llevadero eso de estar a doce mil pies de altura durante seis horas-ante el comentario el hombre atino a rodar los ojos y reír divertido, pensando lo mucho que había extrañado oír la sinceridad con la que Thalia Grace solía expresarse… Por más formal o incomoda que fuese una situación, ella siempre tendía a aligerar el ambiente con su humor tan particular.

Se apresuro a retirar la silla frente a su escritorio para que la recién llegada tomara asiento, mas la mirada fulminante que ella le dedico por unos instantes antes de sonreír bastaron para que desistiera de esto. Había olvidado que odiaba todo eso de la caballerosidad. Era demasiado feminista como para permitir que un hombre la tratara igual que una muñeca de porcelana.

-Piper por favor llama a la cafetería y pídeles que te envíen un cappuccino a mi oficina- dijo el pelinegro elevando la vista hacia a su secretaria, para luego esbozar una amigable sonrisa y recibir un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Enseguida señor Jackson, con permiso- acto seguido la muchacha se retiro del lugar y Percy regreso a ocupar su lugar frente al escritorio, listo para describir cual era el motivo que había traído a la mismísima Thalia Grace, una estrella de rock reconocida a nivel mundial, a su oficina.

Su amistad inicio hacia ya varios años, poco tiempo después de conocer a su Jason quien era su hermano. En realidad ella había establecido un vinculo muy fuerte con Rachel y Annabeth, pero aun asi su relación con el magnate de Olympus era excelente y en muchísimas ocasiones compartieron confidencias el uno con el otro. Los últimos meses casi no había visto a la famosa cantante, y el hecho de que se hubiese aparecido tan de repente por su oficina lo tenía completamente intrigado.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a verte, llevabas ya mucho tiempo en Londres- comento el hombre de ojos verdes con una sonrisa al tiempo de que su compañera rebuscaba algo entre los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta de cuero, que no resultó ser otra cosa que un paquete de cigarrillos.

-Ni que lo digas, ¿sabes lo difícil que era conseguir una hamburguesa decente por allá? Si Buono se empecina en producir otro trabajo de mis trabajos pondré como condición grabar aquí en Manhattan, o al menos que me lleven una tanda semanal de hamburguesas desde New York- ante el comentario Percy esbozo una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que recordaba que una de las debilidades más grandes que Thalia tenía era la comida chatarra. Más precisamente, unas hamburguesas que preparaban en un pequeño local de Brooklyn. Según ella, nadie igualaría jamás la salsa secreta que allí usaban y era por esto que la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba rezongando contra las grandes cadenas de comida rápida.

-Me alegra mucho que todo este yendo de maravillas en tu carrera- sin perder tiempo, el magnate de Olympus abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y extrajo de allí un cenicero que coloco justo frente a la mujer… A pesar de que no le gustase ese mal habito, desistió hacia ya varios años con su intento de hacer que Thalia entrase en razón. Ella era demasiado cabezotas algunas veces, y el habito de fumar ya estaba demasiado arraigado como para eliminarlo a estar altura de su vida-Estoy seguro que tienes un buen motivo para venir a verme sin decírselo a nadie-agrego Percy en tono enigmático y sonriendo de forma maliciosa, aunque con la mirada de incertidumbre que ella le dedico entendió que aun no había captado la indirecta- Desayune junto a Jason esta mañana y no me dijo nada de tu llegada-

-Ay, Percy... A veces eres tan observador que resulta irónico creer que no puedas ver cosas demasiado obvias para los demás- esta vez fue él quien le dedico una mirada de confusión ¿Por que Rachel y Thalia siempre hacían ese tipo de comentarios? Ya eran muchas las veces en las que lo habían llamado ciego o distraído, y aunque se los preguntara nunca le decían el motivo -En fin, vine aquí porque precisamente necesito hablar contigo de mi hermano- agrego ella para no desviarse del tema, y en ese instante el hombre supo cual sería el tema de conversación-Por favor dime que no está comprometido con Reyna-

-¿Quieres la verdad o que te mienta?- pregunto Percy de forma retorica, con lo cual su compañera emitió un suspiro de frustración seguido a una sarta de maldiciones en voz baja -Sucedió hace cuatro meses, y parece que los planes de boda son para otoño-

No era ningún secreto el hecho de que a Thalia le disgustase esa relación, al menos no para sus mejores amigos. Apreciaba a Reyna y tenía una buena relación con ella, pero en su interior algo le decía que aquella no era la mujer destinada a su hermano menor. En muchísimas ocasiones intento hablar con Jason para persuadirlo de terminar aquella relación pero en todo ese tiempo jamás logro nada. Percy se había propuesto ayudarle en su cometido, aunque tampoco consiguió hacer mucho que pudiese contribuir a la causa.

-No puede casarse. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no la ama, pero parece que mi hermano aun no se entera de esto- en ese momento, y como cada vez que estaba nerviosa, estampo la colilla del cigarrillo contra el cenicero, dejo la silla de un salto y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el amplio despacho de su amigo -¿Hablaste con él?-

-Sí, y tiene dudas sobre lo que siente por Reyna pero no parece dispuesto a echarse para atrás. Además me conto que ella últimamente está muy distante, y aunque no me lo dijo todo indica que discuten a diario. Le aconseje que lo pensara todo con calma- explico el hombre de ojos verdes rememorando el último encuentro mantenido con su mejor amigo, al tiempo que observaba a su compañera ir y venir por la moqueta.

-¡Lo aconsejaste mal! ¡Debiste decirle que todo es una locura! Que nunca amo ni amara a Reyna. Que cometerá el peor error de su vida al casarse con ella. Que...- estallo la pelinegra de repente, aunque no llego a terminar siquiera su larga lista de contras porque fue interrumpida.

-No puedo, Thalia. Jason es mi amigo, y mi deber es apoyar su decisión por mas errada y equivoca que esta sea si él la considera apropiada.- sabia que la famosa cantautora le hablaba de ese modo tan hostil ya que se preocupaba muchísimo por su hermano menor, pero también debía entender que hacia todo lo posible por ayudar sin perder su amistad en el intento -¿Intentaste hablar con él?-

-Sí, y tampoco puedo decirle todo esto por la misma razón que tú. Sera un cabezotas, pero sigue siendo mi hermano y no quiero que discutamos por algo como eso- en ese momento, Thalia se dejo caer abatida sobre el gran sofá que se hallaba opuesto al escritorio y profirió un largo suspiro -Te juro que ya no sé que hacer Percy. Pensaba que tú podrías ayudarme pero parece ser que no será asi... Jason me preocupa. No quiero que tome una mala decisión solo por demostrar que no se parece a mi padre- sin pensarlo dos veces el pelinegro rodeo su escritorio y se ubico a su lado, al tiempo que la abrazaba con cariño por la espalda para consolarla… Hacía ya unos años que ella decidió contarle de principio a fin la complicada historia de sus padres, y de los dos hermanos Grace era Jason el que había salido más lastimado. Esto constituía la razón principal por la que su hermana se preocupaba, y quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

-Gracias Percy, mi hermano y yo tenemos suerte de tenerte como amigo- sabía que Thalia debía estar realmente mal con todo esto puesto que no era muy propensa a mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás, de manera que para que se tranquilizara el hombre de ojos verdes rebusco las gomitas azules que siempre solía traer entre los bolsillos de su saco. Podía ser algo tonto, pero desde niño acostumbraba comer ese tipo de dulces varias veces al día de manera que siempre los llevaba consigo. Su amiga agradeció con una sonrisa el gesto, y los mientras ingería él decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema -Y ya cuéntame, ¿cómo va todo con Nico?-

-¿Nico? Por... ¿Por que tendría yo que saber sobre la vida de Nico?- inquirió ella muy a la defensiva, al tiempo que dejaba el sofá de un salto y escrutaba cuidadosamente el rostro de su compañero... Que raro. Por lo general, y según Percy recordara, Thalia jamás reaccionaba de manera tan extraña cuando le preguntaban por los di Angelo. Tanto las chicas como él conocían su amistad con los hermanos italianos, la cual se había consolidado al residir ella la mayor parte del año en Europa.

-Jason me dijo que estuvo colaborando como guitarrista en tu nuevo álbum- explico el pelinegro como si aquello fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo, y en ese momento la famosa cantautora profirió un largo suspiro.

-Ah, te referías a eso- pues claro, ¿a que otra cosa iba a referirse sino? De los dos hermanos era Bianca quien mantenía una mejor relación personal con ella, puesto que Nico era una persona muy reservada.-De maravillas. Todo salió perfecto, asi que dentro de poco saldrá de gira conmigo-

-Pues en ese caso tendrás que poner orden con tu banda, porque aunque no lo creas, y con esa pinta de zombie, ese desgraciado atrae a cuanta mujer tiene a su alrededor- exclamo Percy con diversión, esperando que esta vez ella entendiese su broma pero la cara de espanto que puso fue tal que esta vez se preocupo en serio -Vamos, Thalia, ¿que te sucede? Una vez me dijiste que prohibiste cualquier tipo de relación entre los integrantes de tu banda mientras trabajan o promocionan un disco-

-Sí, tienes razón- de nuevo la mujer de los ojos azules dejo escapar todo el aire de su pecho con un sonoro suspiro, al tiempo que las facciones de su rostro se relajaban... Muy bien, aquí había gato encerrado. Thalia jamás se ponía asi de nerviosa por un tema de conversación tan trivial, por lo que Percy intuía que algo sucedía. Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo, pero al parecer ella intuyo esto y se apresuro a decir -Discúlpame pero no sé donde tengo la cabeza hoy... De seguro esto del cambio de horario me afecto- enseguida comprendió que no quería hablar del tema, y como la conocía demasiado sabia que lo peor que podía hacer era presionarla a hablar. Seguro, tarde o temprano, ella terminaría comentándoselo, aunque intuía que esos dos habían tenido alguna discusión... Es decir, eran las personas más tercas que conocía y de seguro algún malentendido en el estudio provoco un problema en su amistad-Mira aun tengo que arreglar mi apartamento y ver a mi madre, pero podríamos cenar con los demás una noche de estas ante de la gala de beneficencia, ¿que dices? Me muero de ganas por contarles todas mis locas aventuras en el Reino Unido-

-Tendrá que ser la próxima semana, porque Annabeth está de viaje en la costa oeste y no regresara hasta el sábado- se disculpo el magnate de Olympus mientras se levantaba del sofá, y fue entonces cuando recordó que ella aun seguía sin comunicarse.

-Está bien. Ya no te quito más tiempo y te dejo trabajar. Estaré aquí durante un tiempo asi que si Jason te dice algo por favor avísame, ¿sí?- dijo Thalia dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriendo esta justo cuando Piper se disponía a ingresar al despacho llevando una bandeja entre sus manos.

-Descuida, te mantendré al tanto- asevero Percy son una sonrisa, para luego dedicarle un guiño y agregar -Nos veremos el sábado, cazadora-

-Puedes apostarlo sesos de alga- replico ella sonriendo, de seguro porque le alegraba que él no hubiese olvidado eso de los motes que se pusieron hace años... Bueno, en realidad fue él quien invento lo de "cazadora" haciendo alusión al nombre de su banda ya que Thalia se empeñaba en llamarlo por el sobrenombre que Annabeth le eligió en la preparatoria.

Regreso a su escritorio pensando aun en la falta de noticias de su mejor amiga, y esta vez la ansiedad que sintió por oír su voz fue tal que hasta considero la idea de llamarla. Sabía que odiaba que la llamara cuando estaba molesta, pero aun asi estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de escucharla al menos por unos segundos y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Luego de que Piper dejase la bandeja sobre su escritorio le dedico un asentimiento seguido a una sonrisa, y acto seguido procedió a extraer su móvil del bolsillo interno del saco. Para su buena fortuna no fue necesario buscar su número en la lista de contactos, puesto que en esos momentos su Blackberry vibro al tiempo que _Sweet Child O' Mine_ sonaba a todo volumen... Bueno, al parecer la ley del hielo al fin había terminado.

* * *

**Notas:** antes que nada debo decir: ¡muy feliz año para todos! Prometí que actualizaría a principios del mes, y no fue hasta hoy (cuando precisamente me voy de vacaciones) que tuve la inspiración suficiente para terminar el capitulo. Tenía los diálogos ya escritos desde diciembre, ¡pero aun asi no pude escribir una maldita palabra en estos días! Fue muy frustrante para mi, asi que espero que el mar me ayude a retomar mi ritmo normal de escritura y creatividad.

¿Que puedo decir del capitulo? Sinceramente creo que es el peor hasta ahora. No estoy satisfecha con él, pero no puedo darme el lujo de reescribirlo porque se es imposible. A duras penas si lo termine. Si nos les gusto créanme que voy a darles la razón. Igual fue solo de transición, porque lo BUENO vendrá en el siguiente… Les dejo como anticipo el título: "La loba del armario". Ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones y cuéntenme que piensan que pasara, aunque será algo tan alocado que no creo que lo adivinen.

Como verán ya apareció Thalia, ¿les gusto? Muchas estuvieron pidiendo por Thalico, y aunque no lo tenía planeado me pareció interesante agregarlo. Eso sí, no esperen mucho. Más adelante sabrán que sucedió exactamente, pero más allá de eso la historia de esta pareja no tendrá mucha relevancia.

La canción que Percy tiene como ringtone es un hit de Guns 'n Roses, que de seguro deben haber escuchado alguna vez. Es una canción de amor, pero con un estilo bien rockero y un solo de guitarra espectacular. Se las recomiendo muchísimo.

Lamentablemente no creo poder responder sus reviews o MP sino hasta dentro de dos semanas, aunque si podre leerlos mediante la precaria conexión a internet de mi teléfono. Saben que adoro leer todo aquello que quieran decirme, asi que no sean flojitos y denme sus opiniones que yo hare todo lo posible por contestarles.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron review (esta vez no los nombro porque, como dije arriba, ¡ya estoy saliendo de vacaciones a playa!), agregaron la historia a favoritos o alertas y me agregaron como escritora a sus alertas. De verdad, agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que me dan para seguir con esto.

De seguro olvide explicar algo por la falta de tiempo, pero cualquier cosa me preguntan o me avisan por review o MP.

**Atte. Anitikis**


End file.
